Before The Worst: Antes de lo Peor
by ilyquinn
Summary: Tratar de hacer como si nada paso, lo hace más difícil y ese sentimiento te puede llevar a cometer uno de los más grandes errores en tu vida. Songfic. Canción: Before the Worst de The Script.
1. Antes de lo Peor

**Bien, este es un songfic super largo… es mi canción favorita y mientras la oía se me hizo tanto a Bones que escribí esto, espero que lo disfruten. Creo que ya sabemos que es "lo peor" según Brennan y Booth. **

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica.

La canción es de The Script, tampoco es mia.

**.**

**.**

**Before the Worst**

**.**

**It's been a while since the two of us talked**

**_Ha pasado un rato desde que los dos hablamos_**

**About a week since the day that you walked**

**_Casi una semana desde el día que te fuiste_**

**Base Militar Afganistán 0100**

**Booth's POV **

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablé con Bones. ¿Estará bien? Claro que sí, ella sabe cuidarse sola, hace una semana que la vi por última vez. Hace una semana mi corazón se hacía pedazos, nunca entendí lo que era un corazón roto completamente, ni siquiera cuando Rebecca me rechazo, hasta que la vi partir ese día. Cuando llegue muchos superiores me recibieron como su igual, me hicieron sentir en casa, mas no es mi casa, es sólo mi modo de escape de la realidad, donde seré útil en vez de estar haciendo nada en DC, porque eso es lo que hubiera hecho sin Bones, nada.

**Knowing things would never be the same**

**_Sabiendo que las cosas no serían nunca lo mismo_**

**With your empty heart and mine full of pain**

**_Con tu corazón vacío y el mío lleno de dolor._**

**Islas Maluku ****Campamento**** 02:00 **

**Brennan's POV **

¡Maldición! Llevó horas en esta maldita cama sin poder dormir, hoy es el cumpleaños de Booth y no me contesto el teléfono, sé que está en una base militar pero nunca fue un impedimento para que me contestara. Además, sé que las cosas cambiaron desde aquella noche, pero… no quiero pederlo, nunca entendí lo que era un corazón roto, la misma expresión es estúpida e irracional, pero aquella noche lo sentí cuando vi a Booth tan destrozado, no quería que estuviera tan triste pero no merece perder el tiempo con alguien quien no lo va a amar, él merece una oportunidad… para ser feliz.

**So explain to me. How it came to this?**

**_Así que explícame, ¿Cómo llegó a esto?_**

**Let's take it back to the night that we kissed**

**_Volvamos a la noche en que te besé_**

**Base Militar Afganistán 0350**

**Booth's POV **

Hoy Brennan llamó, bien, ahora le digo Brennan, no pude contestarle, no tuve las agallas para hacerlo porque… acabó de conocer a una chica, es tan sexy, tan inteligente y entretenida, es todo lo que yo quiero, pero aún sigo amando a Bren… Bones, pasará un tiempo antes de que la deje de amar, pero sé que lo lograré, ella dijo que estaba bien con ello, con el asunto de pasar página y todo… supongo que no me quiere más que como un amigo, eso está bien, supongo ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?… recuerdo la última vez que la besé cuando le pedí una oportunidad. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

_"NO." __Gritó mientras me separaba, fue tan… frustrante. __"NO"_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" Pregunté, quería una buena razón, no podía perderte así como así. _

_"Tú piensas que me estás protegiendo pero tú eres el que necesita protección"_

_"¿Protección de qué?"_

_"De mí" No entendí eso, nunca lo entenderé, tu no eres un monstruo, no eres nada del otro mundo.__ Eres_ mi _Bones.__"No tengo tu clase de corazón abierto." __Yo te puedo enseñar a tenerlo, pensé, pero como otras veces, callé mis pensamientos. _

_"Sólo dale una oportunidad es todo lo que pido." __Sólo eso necesito para hacerte feliz. _

_"No tú mismo lo dijiste, la definición de locura, es hacer lo mismo una y otra vez y esperar un resultado diferente." ¿Y qué? El amor es locura. Pero tú necesitabas pruebas… pruebas que no podía darte porque no eran tangibles, la única que existía estaba dentro de mi corazón y se llamaba amor. _

_"Entonces vayamos por un resultado diferente." __Estaba malditamente seguro de que podía dar un resultado diferente, si tan sólo me hubieras dejado. _

_"Está bien, sólo óyeme" "Cuando hablas con parejas mayores que han estado enamoradas por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años, es siempre el hombre quien dice: Lo sabía. __Lo supe, justo desde el principio." _

_"Tu evidencia es una anécdota" Dijo, sabía que no podía competir con eso, sabía que había perdido pero no podía aceptarlo, así que te lo pedí una vez más. _

_"Soy ese hombre, Bones soy ese hombre, lo sé" Dije, estabas llorando, me dolía verte llorar, pero quería jugarlo todo, quería que me dieras una oportunidad, hubiéramos sido muy felices._

_"Yo... yo... yo no soy una jugadora"__Pude notar todo el dolor que sentías al pronunciar eso, pero no te arrepentiste. "Soy una científica, no puedo cambiar, no sé como."__Perdí, aposte el todo por el nada, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual, sabía que todo se había ido al diablo. _

**It was Dublin city on a Friday night**

**_Fue en la ciudad de Dublín un viernes en la noche_**

**You were vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night.**

**_Tú eras de vodkas y coca-cola, yo fui de Guinness toda la noche._**

**Washington DC****. 19:00**

**Brennan's POV**

Hoy conocí a Hannah, la novia de Booth, al verla besándolo mi estomago se revolvió, la comida del Dinner nunca me había sentado mal, no entendía nada, no comprendía y no estaba acostumbrada a no entender, noté que sólo me sucedía cuando lo veía con Hannah, Ángela decía que eran celos, yo respondí que los celos eran irracionales y que yo era una persona muy racional, comienzo a sospechar que quizás tengo miedo de perderlo…

**We were sitting with our backs against the world**

**_Estábamos sentados con nuestras espaldas contra el mundo_**

**Saying things that we thought would never hurt.**

**_Diciendo cosas que pensamos nunca herirían._**

**Who would have thought it would end up like this?**

**_¿Quien hubiera pensado que terminaría así?_**

**Royal Dinner. 20:00 **  
**Booth's POV**

-Entonces…- comencé. -¿Tienes algo con Adam?- pregunté con cautela. Adam era un agente del FBI, lo conoció hacía unos días, él la había invitado a salir, pero no sé si siguieron viéndose, era mi oportunidad de preguntarle.

-No te interesa.- me dijo sin verme, fue algo que me sorprendió, Bones nunca había sido así conmigo, volteó a ver a la ventana sin siquiera dignarse a verme.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. – Me mordí la lengua, no quería decir algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

-Tómalo como quieras, en fin, ya no te importa.- dijo con rabia, algo le pasaba, estaba enojada, enojada conmigo. ¿Qué le había hecho?

-Brennan, siempre me va a importa lo que te pase o no.- Levantó la cara, sus ojos se aguaron, noté que luchaba por retener las lágrimas, su cara se transformó en una mueca de tristeza, sólo por un segundo, luego pasó a una de total indiferencia, no entendía que le había dolido tanto.

-Bien, sí tengo una relación con Adam. ¿Feliz? - _Pues__ no mucho_. Pensé. –Me tengo que ir.- se levantó rápidamente, dejó lo de su cena.

-Bones… ¿Adónde vas?- Ella volteó me dio una mirada triste.

-Pensé que ahora era Brennan.- Me quedé callado, Bones me vio por última vez y salió.

**But everything we talked about is gone**

**_Pero todo lo que hablamos se ha ido_**

**And the only chance we have of moving on**

**_Y la única oportunidad que teníamos de avanzar_**

**Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong**

**_Fue tratando de regresar antes de que todo saliera mal_**

**Washington D.C. 20:15**

**Brennan's POV**

Estaba llorando, de rabia, de impotencia, odié que Booth me llamara Brennan, odié que me dijera "Tan serio como un ataque al corazón." Limpié una lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla, las lágrimas impedían mi visión, estaba a punto de llegar a mi apartamento, donde podría llorar como quisiera.

**Before the worst, before we met**

**_Antes de lo peor, antes de que nos conociéramos_**

**Before our hearts decided it's time to love again**

**_Antes de que nuestros corazones decidieran que era tiempo de amar otra vez_**

**Before too late, before too long**

**_Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que fuera demasiado tiempo_**

**Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong**

**_Tratemos de regresar antes de que todo saliera mal_**

**Bañera de Booth. 20:45**

**Booth's POV **

Cuando llegué a casa, me fui directo a la bañera, necesitaba calmarme, Bones estaba enojadísima conmigo y yo, sinceramente, ya no aguantaba esto, tengo que tomar una decisión… Hannah o Brennan, Hannah merece que la amen completamente, sin restricciones, y Bones también, pero ella no me deja hacerlo… tengo que decidir… recuerdo todas nuestra pláticas hasta el amanecer, esas que desaparecieron después de… aquella noche.

**There was a time that we'd stay up all night**

**_Había un tiempo en el que nos quedábamos despiertos toda la noche_**

**Best friends, yeah, talking till the daylight**

**_Mejores amigos, yeah, hablando hasta el amanecer_**

**Took the joys alongside the pain**

**_Tomando las alegrías junto al dolor_**

**With not much to lose but so much to gain**

**_Con no mucho que perder pero tanto que ganar_**

Esas noches en que podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa, donde ganábamos un amigo, alguien que nos escuchará y comprendía nuestro dolor, donde encontrábamos cosas que nos unían más. ¡Tuve que ser tan tonto para dejarlo ir! ¡Tuve que… arruinarlo! Hubiera preferido seguir así… no sé si estoy listo para dejar ir todas esas veces.

**Are you hearing me? Cuz I don't wanna miss**

**_¿Me estás escuchando? Porque no quiero perder_**

**That you would drift on memory bliss**

**_Eso que se deriva de una feliz memoria_**

**It was Grafter street, on a rainy night**

**_Era Grafter Street en una noche lluviosa_**

**I was down on one knee and you were mine for life**

**_Estaba inclinado sobre mis rodillas y tú eras mía de por vida_**

No sé si estoy listo para dejar ir la imagen de ese sueño, donde ella me besaba sin miedo, aquel recuerdo proveniente del sueño donde yo estoy inclinado, pidiéndole matrimonio y a ella se le llenan lo ojos de lágrimas y llorando me dice. "Sí, acepto ser tu esposa, Seeley Booth." Aún recuerdo las palabras, no he avanzado, y estoy seguro de que estoy retrocediendo.

**We were thinking we would never be apart**

**_Pensábamos que nunca nos separaríamos_**

**With your name tattooed across my heart**

**_Con tu nombre tatuado a través de mi corazón_**

**Who would have thought it would end up like this?**

**¿Quién pensaría que terminaría así?**

**Habitación de Brennan 23:25**

**Brennan's POV **

¿Quién pensaría que esto terminaría así? Yo escribiendo mi carta de renuncia al Jeffersonian para irme a una excavación en Dinamarca y desenterrar lo que podrían ser momias europeas en los pantanos de ese país. Voy a regresar a mis raíces… haré un gran bien a la humanidad y… ¿A quién trató de engañar? Sé muy bien porque me voy y poco tiene que ver con momias. Es para que Booth pueda ser feliz y yo intente serlo, quizás lo logre, él me enseñó que el amor existe, quizás encuentre a alguien… no lo sé, sólo sé que ya no soporto verlo con Hannah, todo lo que hablamos ha quedado en el pasado, intentamos tanto regresar a como estábamos, que casi creímos que funcionó… fui tan ilusa para creer que nunca nos separaríamos, que nos sobrepondríamos a todo. Que funcionaría.

**But everything we talked about is gone**

**_Pero todo lo que hablamos se ha ido_**

**And the only chance we have of moving on**

**_Y la única oportunidad que teníamos de avanzar_**

**Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong**

**_Fue tratando de regresar antes de que todo saliera mal_**

Pero no lo hizo, nada va a ser como antes… así que mejor lo acepté y mientras más rápido me vaya… mejor será para todos… además, Booth se va enterar de mi embarazo, no creo que quiera saber que concebí un hijo suyo sin que él se enterara. Fue tan irracional, pero… a pesar de ello, no me arrepiento. Amo a mi hijo… o hija, sé que seré una buena madre.

**Before the worst, before we met**

**_Antes de lo peor, antes de que nos conociéramos_**

**Before our hearts decided it's time to love again**

**_Antes de que nuestros corazones decidieran que era tiempo de amar otra vez_**

**Before too late, before too long**

**_Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que fuera demasiado tiempo_**

**Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong**

**_Tratemos de regresar antes de que todo saliera mal_**

**Jeffersonian Institute 07:15 **

**Narrador. (Booth y Brennan POV)**

Brennan entró al Jeffersonian, cuando lo hizo la nostalgia la empezó a acechar.

"No puedo, no puedo…" Brennan tocó su vientre y eso le dio fuerzas para continuar. "Tengo que hacerlo, lo haré, por más que extrañé a todos los que están aquí…" Entró a la oficina de Cam, y le dijo el sobre que contenía su renuncia, y una carta para todos los del laboratorio. Al salir, dio un último vistazo al Jeffersonian.

-¿Bones?

**If the clouds don't clear**

**_Si las nubes no se despejan_**

**Then we'll rise above it, we'll rise above it**

**_Entonces nos elevaremos por encima de ellas, nos elevaremos por encima de ellas_**

**Heavens gate is so near, come walk with me through**

**_Las puertas del cielo están tan cerca, ven a caminar conmigo a través de ellas_**

**Just like we used to, just like we used to, yeah, yeah**

**_Así como solíamos, así como solíamos, yeah, yeah_**

Ella volteó muy lentamente al oír su nombre salir de los labios de Booth. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Emm… yo, trabajo Booth. No hay nada más que hacer aquí más que trabajar.

-Yo, Bones… escucha… siento lo de anoche… y tengo algo importante que decirte.- Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de ilusión.

-Sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí ¿Verdad?- ella asintió.

-Quiero que eso quede muy claro, porque lo que quiero decirte es que… eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener y no quiero perderte, por eso te pido disculpas por lo de anoche…- A Brennan se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero las contuvo y abrazó a Booth.

-Está bien Booth, no tienes que disculparte… yo lo siento.- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-No tienes que disculparte Bones.

-No, si tengo… te quiero Booth.- le susurró.

-Yo también.- dijo Booth apretándola más hacía él. En ese momento tomó una decisión, la decisión de luchar por ella. "Debo hacerlo, debo luchar por ella, porque lo vale, ella vale todo lo que he sufrido, porque la amo, lucharé por hacerle ver que soy el hombre de su vida."

-Me tengo que ir Booth.- dijo deshaciendo el abrazó.

-¿Tienes que ir a algún lado? ¿Te llevo?- Negó con la cabeza, luego le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero gracias.- Se alejó de Booth con una sonrisa, y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran gustosas. Su avión salía en una hora… y el taxímetro estaba corriendo, pero sería la última vez que pondría un pie en el Jeffersonian, la última vez que vería a Booth, se alejaba para que Booth pudiera ser feliz y dejar de vivir una fantasía, sin saber que él aún la amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerla feliz, porque ninguno de los dos podría ser feliz si no estaban juntos.

**Let's take it back before it all went wrong**

**_Regresemos antes de que todo saliera mal_**

**Jeffersonian Institute 8:15**

**Cam's POV **

Un día más de asesinatos ¡Yupi! Me senté en mi silla, estaba a punto de ponerme a revisar informe y hacer papeleo cuando lo vi, un sobre con el logotipo del Jeffersonian dirigido hacía mí, revisé el nombre _**Dra. Temperance Brennan **__¡Esto no puede ser bueno!_ Pensé para mis adentros. Abrí el sobre rápidamente y encontré la carta de renuncia… estaba tan bien escrita y redactada que me dio lástima mancharla con mis lágrimas…

-Cam… tenemos un caso y necesitamos de tu… ¡Whoa! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ángela al verme así.

-Yo… no… creo que… Brennan renunció.- le dije, su cara se transformó a una mueca de dolor.

-No, eso es imposible, Brennan no sería capaz… Dame esa carta.- me la arrancó de las manos, hundí mi cara entre las mías.

-¡NO! ¡Brennan!- gritó con rabia. Levanté la vista y vi a Ángela marcando algo en su celular, estaba llamando a Brennan. _Lo sentimos este número se encuentra deshabilitado, por favor intente más tarde._ Se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea, Ángela lo tiró lejos y se dejó caer al sofá.

-¿Ángela, Cam? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- preguntó Booth, quien se preocupo al vernos así.

-¿Qué pasa?- No hubo respuesta. -¿Qué pasa? Me están asustando.- Ángela le alzó la carta. Cuando la leyó su expresión cambio a una de dolor, tapó su boca con su mano, luego le dio un puñetazo a la puerta.

-¡Qué idiota soy! ¡Cómo fui tan estúpido! ¡La dejé ir! ¡La tuve entre mis brazos y la dejé ir! ¡Maldición!- gritó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ángela con la voz rota.

-¡A qué la vi hoy! Se fue, dijo que tenía que ir a otra parte pero nunca… no imaginé que haría esto, no imaginé… ni siquiera… maldición, vino a dejar la carta… me vio, hablamos y todavía se atrevió a irse. Bones ¿Por qué?- dijo con mucho dolor, _Creo que todos sabemos porque. _Pensé. Vi otra carta en el sobre… la abrí.

-¿Qué es eso Cam?- me preguntó Ángela.

-Llama a Hodgins… y explícale todo, por favor.- ella asintió y se fue, minutos después regresó con Hodgins que tenía la misma expresión de todos. Dolidos.

-Nos dejo una carta.- Pronuncié.

-Léela.- me pidió Booth. Comencé.

"_Queridos Amigos: Sé que para este punto ya deben de odiarme, o algo parecido, no quiero que lloren por mí, no lo hagan, les prometo seré feliz aquí donde estoy… no intenten buscarme, porque no me encontrarán… ustedes fueron el mejor equipo con el que trabaje, fueron los mejores amigos que tuve, gracias. Pueden pensar que soy egoísta, pero… tengo que pensar en mi felicidad, no podía quedarme ni un día más en D.C. aunque suene ilógico, sentía que me ahogaba cada vez… ya no me sentía en casa, así que necesitaba empezar de nuevo, no los olvidaré, pero al menos quiero disipar el dolor. ¿Qué puedo decir? Más que es segundo acto más ilógico que he realizado en toda mi vida, últimamente he sido irracional. No pido que me perdonen, pero espero que no me guarden rencor. Ángela, fuiste tan buena conmigo, leal y comprensiva, siempre te recordaré._

_Hodgins, eres el mejor entomólogo que he conocido, y créeme, nunca había visto a Ángela tan feliz, ojalá pudiera ver a su hijo, pero… les deseo lo mejor y Ang, serás un gran madre. _

_Cam, sé que nuestra relación nunca fue de las mejores, pero eso no significa que no te extrañaré. _

_Y Booth… cuídate, no sabes cuanto desearía ser una apostadora, no sabes cuanto, te voy a extrañar y mucho, espero que seas inmensamente feliz con Hannah, es todo lo que te pido, que seas feliz por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años y más." _Me detuve, había algo raro en la carta_. __**Los queremos. **_Decía, lo leí diferente_, _quizás Brennan había tipeado mal_. __"Los quiero."_

**Before the worst, before we met**

**_Antes de lo peor, antes de que nos conociéramos_**

**Before our hearts decided it's time to love again**

**_Antes de que nuestros corazones decidieran que era tiempo de amar otra vez_**

Todos se quedaron atónitos, nadie dijo nada y todos abandonaron la sala por separado. Me quedé sentada en mi escritorio, minutos después entendí lo que Brennan quiso decir.

-¡Oh por Dios!- susurré. Estaba embarazada, ese era el primer acto de irracionalidad que realizo. No tardé mucho en atar cabos. ¿Por qué se iría si estuviera embarazada de otro que no fuera Booth? Tenía que decirle a Ángela, o alguien… no a Booth, sólo a Ángela, será un secreto porque Booth la iría a buscar al fin del mundo de ser necesario al enterarse de su embarazo, no sería nada bueno para ninguno, porque ella huiría de nuevo. A pesar de todo, Brennan fue una gran compañera de trabajo, y jefa en su momento, no puedo decir que la odio, nadie la odia, sólo nos sentimos molestos, es todo… nada va a borrar el cariño que le tenemos.

**Before too late, before too long**

**_Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que fuera demasiado tiempo_**

**Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong**

**_Tratemos de regresar antes de que todo saliera mal_**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que no me quedo tan bien la parte de Brennan, es que su mente es tan complicada…**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí sin aburrirse, dejen review, jeje. Gracias por leer.**


	2. El Secreto en la Antropóloga

**Muchos pidieron una continuación. Y como que la inspiración se apiado de mí porque se me ocurrió convertirlo en minific. Así que aquí les va, espero que les guste. **

**El Secreto en la Antropóloga**

**.**

_-Me tengo que ir Booth.- dijo deshaciendo el abrazó._

_-¿Tienes que ir a algún lado? ¿Te llevo?- Negó con la cabeza, luego le plantó un beso en la mejilla._

_-Pero gracias.- Se alejó de Booth con una sonrisa, y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran gustosas. Su avión salía en una hora… y el taxímetro estaba corriendo, pero sería la última vez que pondría un pie en el Jeffersonian, la última vez que vería a Booth, se alejaba para que Booth pudiera ser feliz_

**.**

**.**

**Diez años después… **

-¡Mami! ¿Puedo comprarme un helado?- gritó la niña de ojos cafés a su mamá.

-No, Jo, es demasiada azúcar para ti.- dijo Brennan.

-Por favor, por favor.- dijo poniendo carita de borrego degollado. _Es igual a su padre. _Pensó.

–Bien Jo, toma.- le dio dinero para comprar ese deseado helado, la niña se levantó de su asiento, emocionada y corrió al camión de helados. Temperance no pudo hacer más que reír. Su hija era exactamente igual a su padre en personalidad, pero tenía su excepcional inteligencia.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Josephine Ángela Brennan fue a su habitación. Sacó una cajita color rosa, de su interior salieron varias fotos, ella era muy lista, a los ocho años hizo su primera deducción correcta.

.

**Inicio del Flashbacks**

_Ella acababa de regresar del kinder, tenia apenas cinco años y una niña le dijo que su "papi" la había llevado al cine y le había comprando un helado enorme. Tan grande como el Empire State. A pesar de su corta edad sabía que eso era imposible, ningún helado podía ser tan grande, aunque había una palabra que no estaba en su vocabulario y le producía mucha curiosidad. No quiso preguntarle a la niña porque temía que se burlaran de ella, así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando no sabía que era algo. _

_-Mami. ¿Qué es un papi?- le preguntó a su mamá. Brennan quien estaba sentada en el sofá,, la alzó del suelo y la sentó en su regazo, vio sus ojos color chocolate, iguales a los de su padre, sus cabellos castaños iguales a los de ella, era la perfecta combinación entre Booth y ella. Le sonrió y comenzó con su explicación, la cual sería la más difícil de su vida. _

_-Jo, un papi es alguien que… está con mami, es un hombre que amo mucho a una mami, y tuvieron un bebé… para ese bebé, el hombre es su papi. _

_-Pero, ma, yo no tengo un papi.- Brennan sonrió. _

_-No, tienes uno.- Brennan notó la cara de confusión de su hija, ella tenía entendido que a los niños de cinco años no se le explicaba sobre sexo, así que busco una forma más… simple de decírselo. _

_-Lo que pasa es que mami no quiso un papi. Un doctor te eligió entre miles de otros esper… niños y te puso en mi estómago para que te tuviera. _

_-No entiendo. ¿Cómo me eligió?- Brennan rió. No sabía como decirle sin hablar del coito y las relaciones sexuales, entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con su madre cuando tenía siete años. _

_-Papi le dio al doctor algo parecido a las semillas, si eso es semillas especiales para poder tener un bebé, las cuales pusieron en mi estómago. Nueve meses después naciste tú. _

_-¿Y qué pasó con papi?- preguntó. Brennan se sintió muy orgullosa en ese momento. A su hija no se le escapaba nada. Aunque sabía que le estaba ocultando información al explicarle de donde venían los bebés, sabía que su hija entendería algún día… pero cuando se dio cuenta que mentirle sería completamente necesario y permanente, no pudo hacer más que sentirse muy mal. _

_-Nunca conocí a tu padre… tu papi dio sus semillitas para que varias mamis que no encontraron un papi pudieran tener un bebé. _

_-¿Y por qué otros niños si tienen?- Brennan tomó su manita entre la suya. _

_-Porque sus mamás si encontraron un papá que las quisiera. Yo no lo hice.- Brennan no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapará de su ojo. Alejó la mirada de su hija y se limpió la lágrima rápidamente. Como dije, Josephine no era tonta, y cuando vio a su madre llorar, supo que nunca más en su vida volvería a preguntarle por su padre. _

_Pero eso no impidió su curiosidad, y un día a sus ocho años mientras su madre hacía la cena, empezó a registrar su armario, había varias fotos al final de este, ella las sacó. En la primera estaba su mamá, junto a un hombre de ojos marrón y cabellos del mismo color, una mujer que con los ojos pequeños, cabellos ondulados, castaños que le llegaban a los hombros, ojos del mismo color, un hombre con cabello rizado con reflejos dorados, una barba a medio cortar y ojos azules, y otro hombre con el cabello revuelto y un estilo muy desordenado, según Josephine. Los cinco miraban sonrientes a la cámara. _

_Sacó otra, estaba su mamá y ese hombre de ojos marrones juntos, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta que lo fotografiaban, a pesar de que la cámara estaba literalmente enfrente de ellos, parecían discutir sobre algo importante._

_-Jo, a cenar.- gritó su mamá. Corrió al armario y dejó las fotos en su lugar, menos la última que acababa de ver, la guardó en su abrigo y fue con su madre a comer. _

_Al terminar de cenar, se fue a su cuarto, se lavó los dientes, su madre le fue a dar las buenas noches y apagó la luz. Josephine prendió la lámpara junto a su cama, y sacó la foto de su abrigo. La vio detenidamente y se fijó en algo que no había visto; el hombre tenía exactamente sus ojos, también su color de piel era muy parecido al de ella. "_Pero mi madre me dijo que no lo conocía." _Se dijo a ella misma. Entonces entendió porque lloraba, su mamá conocía a su padre, y él había hecho algo para que ella se alejará… su padre era el hombre de la foto. Guardó la foto en una cajita rosada que su mamá le había regalado. _

**Fin del Flashbacks**

**.**

Tomó la foto entre sus manos. Soñaba con conocer algún día a su padre, había investigado en Internet, su madre trabajaba con un Agente que se llamaba Seeley Booth. Notó que tenían la misma nariz también, y que tenia un hijo, lo que podía significar que tenía un hermano. Supo que vivía en D.C. a

Oyó a su madre llegar a su habitación, sobrepuso los apuntes de ciencias en la foto.

-¿Qué haces Jo?- preguntó Brennan con recelo, podía no ser muy buena con la gente, pero conocía muy bien a su hija como para saber que no estudiaba ciencias.

-Nada ma, pensando nada más.- respondió. Brennan asintió sabía que su hija no estaba pensando solamente. Pero tenia que respetar su privacidad, bueno, ya sabes, si me necesitas estaré en el laboratorio.

-Está bien, ve a ayudar a la policía de Montereal a atrapar a los tipos malos.- dijo la niña. Brennan sonrió, no sabía como había quedado tan cerca de Washington D.C. aunque fuera en otro país, pero aún así.

Sabía que estar tan cerca de casa le traería consecuencias, pero no estaba preparada para afrontarlas. Tendría que aprender a hacerlo porque aunque ella no creía en el destino, él estaba a punto de hacerse presente.

.

**Siento que sea tan corto, pero es para ir abriendo la trama… **

**¿Comentarios? No me maten por haberlos separado diez años. **


	3. Consecuencias

**Bien, aquí está el otro capi, espero les guste. Quienes hayan visto la película "Entrenando a papá" pueden imaginárselo un poco, sólo por una parte, no todo el argumento es así como la película. Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, y por agregarme a las alerts, ustedes me inspiran a continuar. **

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

**.**

**.**

**Consecuencias**

Brennan levantó a su hija, mientras ella se vestía Brennan preparaba el desayuno, su hija tenía casi diez años, pero iba dos grados adelante, se sentí muy orgullosa de ella, cuando Josephine bajó el desayuno estaba listo, comieron y conversaron un rato, luego Brennan llevó a Jo a la escuela, una privada… _A Booth no le gustaría. _Pensó.

-¿Mami? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Brennan asintió.

-¿Por qué las niñas se burlan de mí?- preguntó. Brennan sintió enojo, nadie se metía con su hija, menos unas niñas malcriadas pero se controló.

-¿Con qué te molestan?- preguntó lo más calmada posible.

-Dicen que soy rara, un "cerebrito" aunque todos somos muy inteligentes, mi IQ rebasa considerablemente lo normal. Hago parecer tonto al más inteligente de la clase.

-Entonces no sería el más inteligente de la clase, tú serías la más inteligente.- Jo sonrió ante la lógica infalible de su madre.

-Lo sé, pero… es que ellas dicen que una huérfana no va a ser más inteligente que ellas.- La cara de Brennan cambió totalmente, ya no era ira, era culpa.

-_¿Huérfana? _¿Por qué?

-Yo no soy una huérfana, tengo mamá… ellas se burlan porque no tengo padre, intenté explicárselos y me llamaron fenómeno.- de un momento a otro, llegaron a la escuela.

-Bien, tengo que bajarme, te veo más tarde, ma.- Josephine se quitó el cinturón e intentó bajarse pero Brennan no la dejó.

-¿Ma? Tengo que bajar.- Brennan tomó por el mentón a Josephine. Ella se sorprendió por ese gesto.

Brennan suspiró. –Jo, no les hagas caso, los niños pueden ser muy… crueles, pueden creer que te conocen, incluso pueden saber cosas importantes de ti pero eso no significan que tienen razón. Eres especial, inteligente y te comprometes, si alguien trata de convencerte de lo contrario…

-Les digo que se vayan a infierno.- Brennan sonrió, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, sí, pero no puedes decir eso… o al menos trata de que sea lo menos posible.

-Gracias ma.- Jo abrazó a su madre fuertemente, Brennan sonrió con amor, amor que sólo puede existir en una madre.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irte o llegarás tarde.- Jo asintió y bajó del auto. Hizo un ademán de adiós mientras su madre se alejaba.

.

Brennan estacionó frente a la Universidad de Montreal, se sentía culpable, se burlaban de su hija porque no tenía un padre. ¿Qué les pasaba a los niños por la cabeza? Bajó del auto y se dirigió al salón donde impartía clases, estaba arreglando su material didáctico cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás haciendo que se sobresaltara, lanzó un manotazo, pero él se apartó antes de que lo golpeara. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre no pretendía dañarla, entonces se disculpo a su manera.

-Lo siento, pero usted se me acercó de improvisto…

-Buenos días a ti también Temperance.- dijo con un perfecto acento francés. El cual Brennan reconoció enseguida junto con su estructura ósea.

-¿Profesor Montgomery? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Dime Chris.

-Lo siento. ¿Lo lastime?- Él negó con la cabeza. Tenía cabello oscuro, ojos azules, la edad parecía no hacer efecto alguno en su rostro ya que se miraba casi tan joven como siempre.

-Veo que los años no te cambian.- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Gracias, hace cuanto… ¿Veinte años?- respondió Brennan.

-Diría diecisiete años. Veo que no me olvidaste.- Dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

-No, no olvido una rostro tan fácilmente. Es mi trabajo.- respondió Brennan. -¿Y hablando de ello en qué trabaja ahora?

-Bueno, trabajo aquí, en la Universidad de Montreal, le doy clases mayormente a arqueología. ¿Y tú?

-Antropología forense.- El hombre asintió con solemnidad.

-Veo que elegiste ser forense.- Ella asintió orgullosa.

-¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Te casaste?- preguntó con otra curiosidad que no era inocente. Pero Brennan la tomó como una pregunta normal.

-No, no me case.- respondió con un rastro de melancolía. A menudo, se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera abandonado a Booth, aunque ella dijo una vez que arrepentirse no tenía un propósito real, no podía dejar de preguntárselo.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué mal!

-Bueno, creía que era una institución arcaica.- explicó con naturalidad.

-¿Creías?- Brennan asintió. –Creía, y cuando dejé de creerlo, ya era demasiado tarde.- Brennan comenzó a apuntar en la pizarra mientras hablaba con él.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar unas copas?- La tiza con la que escribía se rompió con un sonoro "crack" después de haber escuchado eso.

Brennan dejó los dos pedazos que quedaban de su tiza en el escritorio, se acercó a él con seguridad.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Tengo una hija a la cual cuidar, ya no puedo ir a tomar un trago como antes… tampoco puedo satisfacer mis necesidades biológicas como antes lo hacía, el cual creo que es el punto a donde quieres llegar, ahora mis relaciones tienen que ser serias o no ser nada, no la dañaría por una noche de pasión y no quiero crearle falsas expectativas por un hombre que no será nada en su vida ni en la mía. Espero lo puedas entender.- Chris asintió.

-Bien, lo entiendo.- dijo Chris. Brennan asintió. -Yo... tengo que ir a dar clases, te veo más tarde.

-Está bien Chris.- él dejó el aula, Temperance suspiró profundamente, así había sido siempre, todos los hombres se asustaban al escuchar que tenía una hija, y los que la conocían la habían catalogado como una mujer que no buscaba nada serio, así que ahora que sí lo buscaba, ninguno lo quería.

De esa forma había pasado diez años. Y estaba casi segura de que así pasaría los que le restaban, pero estaría al lado de su hija, y eso era lo importante.

.

Josephine había pasado un día muy gratificante y a la vez agotador en la escuela, a pesar de que le gustaba aprender, y había aprendido mucho ese día, odiaba que sus compañeras la molestaran, y más con algo tan delicado como lo era su padre. Había fingido que no le importa frente a ellas y frente a su madre, pero la verdad es que le dolía. Su celular comenzó a sonar, era su mamá.

-¿Ma? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has venido?

-Lo siento, son pruebas semestrales y se me hizo tarde. ¿Me esperarías?- dijo Brennan al otro lado de la línea.

-_D'accord. Je vais rester dans le parc, près de la balançoir._- le respondió. Que sería el equivalente a "De acuerdo. Me quedaré en el parque, cerca del sube y baja".

-Bien. No hables con extraños. Espera hasta que yo llegue. _Je __t'aime_

-Yo también te amo. Adiós.- dijo Jo.

-_Au revoir._- se despidió Brennan.

-Adiós ma.- Josephine colgó.

Se acercó al sube y baja, se sentó en él, claro, no podía hacerlo subir y bajar, pero le gustaba sentarse en el medio, las hojas de otoño caían una por una.

_¿Qué será tener padre? Alguien que te lleve a pasear… no lo sé, quizás a ver baseball, apuesto que ha de ser divertido. Quisiera que mi papá estuviera conmigo, así mamá sería feliz… he oído que llora mientras duerme, y eso me asusta. Ya no quiero que sufra… debo encontrar a papá._

Ella se levantó tan rápido como pudo y sacó un cuaderno de su mochila. Comenzó a escribir en una hoja del cuaderno.

_Mamá, me he ido. No he escapado, sólo tengo que hacer algo importante, me lo agradecerás, espero, te llamaré cuando llegué, no te asustes estaré bien. Sé que me has dicho que piense bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero necesito esto. _

Arrancó la nota de su cuaderno, la dejó pegada al sube y baja, y salió corriendo de ahí. No quería que su mamá la encontrara en el camino. Sentía unas mariposas en el estómago, estaba emocionada, y a la vez temía la reacción de su madre, esperaba que entendiera porque se fue. Caminó hasta St-Lamberk Amtrak, tomó el tren en la estación Adirondack a Nueva York, una señora le compró el boleto, ya que Jo dijo que estaba perdida y necesitaba regresar a casa, también le dio dinero para que comprara los boletos suficientes, luego en Nueva York tomó el tren Acela Express hasta Washington D.C.:

Cuando estuvo en Washington, se encontró en problemas, no recordaba donde quedaba la dirección de su padre, así que recordó el Instituto.

_Mi mamá debe estar preocupada, ha llamado treinta veces, debería contestarle… pero primero tengo que encontrar el Instituto Jeffersonian. Y luego a mi padre. _

Encontró a un policía, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la chaqueta. El aludido volteó, no encontró a nadie junto a él, luego sintió que alguien tiraba de su chaqueta, bajó la vista y se vio una niña de unos diez años parada junto a él.

-_Où est I'Institut Jefferson?_- preguntó Josephine, el hombre la vio con confusión, repitió la pregunta.

-Lo siento, hablo inglés.- dijo. La niña lo vio, entendía inglés, su madre era estadounidense, en su casa hablaban inglés y francés a partes iguales. Tomó aire, y rezó porque su inglés fuera bueno.

-¿Dónde está el Instituto Jeffersonian?- El policía asintió. Le sorprendía que una niña de aproximadamente diez años fuera bilingüe. Supo que ella no podía ir sola a ningún lado, así que decidió acompañarla.

-Ven, te llevaré. ¿Quién trabaja ahí? ¿Tu mami?- Josephine negó con la cabeza, recordó que su madre trabajaba con varias personas, identificó a una mujer como Ángela Montenegro, se llamaba igual que su segundo nombre, quizás eso significaba algo, esperaba que aún trabajaran ahí, porque sino… se iba a meter en muchos problemas.

-Mmm... mi tía.- Y el policía se lo tragó.

.

Cuando llegaron al Jeffersonian, Jo se sorprendió de la grande que era, el policía se acercó a la recepcionista.

-¿Disculpe? Traigo a una niña… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo volteando a ver a Josephine.

-Josephine Ángela Brennan.- dijo orgullosa. El policía vio a la recepcionista.

-¿A quién busca?- preguntó indiferentemente.

-Mmmm… a Ángela Montenegro.- ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos, estaba nerviosa.

-Bien, la llamaré…- la mujer descolgó el teléfono. Jo sintió que iba a desfallecer, si la llamaban seguramente iba a decir que no la conocía, tenía dos opciones, regresar a casa, Dios sabe como, o escabullirse por las oficinas en busca de ella.

-¿Sí? ¿Disculpe? ¿Dra. Montenegro? La busca una niña.- El corazón de ella palpitaba a mil por hora, se iba a meter en problemas.

-Se llama Josephine Ángela Brennan… ¿La conoce?- La recepcionista hizo una mueca de desconcierto, ambos, policía y niña se voltearon a ver, Josephine sólo levantó los hombros en señal de que no sabía que ocurría.

-Bien, le diré que espere…- dijo y colgó. Ella volteó a verlos.

-Dice que la niña puede quedarse, baja en un segundo.- Ambos se quedaron parados frente al escritorio.

-Dije que ya se puede ir oficial.- dijo hoscamente. El policía entendió, se despidió de Josephine diciéndole que se cuidara y que fuera buena. Ella se quedó ahí, sintiéndose ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, pero no fue tanto tiempo ya que se oyeron los pasos de una mujer. Los tacones resonaban por todo el lugar, y por la frecuencia del sonido significaba que venía corriendo.

-¡¿Dónde está?- preguntó alarmada y con la respiración entrecortada a la vez. La recepcionista se limitó a señalarla. Ángela se acercó a la niña, era la perfecta combinación entre Booth y Brennan, se hincó frente a ella y la tomó de las mejillas.

-¿Eres **Josephine Ángela Brennan**?- dijo remarcando cada uno de los nombres. La niña asintió con un movimiento rápido y viendo detenidamente a la mujer delante de ella. Los ojos de Ángela se inundaron de lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente a la niña, a su sobrina.

Josephine por su parte nunca se había sentido más confundida en su vida, ni siquiera cuando le pregunto a su mamá que era un _papi_. Pero al sentir los brazos de la mujer tomarla con cariño, se sintió tan protegida como cuando su mamá la abrazaba.

.

**Continuará… **

**¿Comentarios?**


	4. Ansiedad

**Aquí está el otro capi, gracias por todo su apoyo, son los que me inspiran y me dan fuerza para sentarme frente a la computadora y escribir. Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

**.**

**.**

**Ansiedad**

**.**

Cuando Brennan concibió a su hija, sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil, que se iba a preocupar por ella, aún más allá de lo racional. Cuando Josephine nació, no respiró por cinco segundos, _¡Cinco malditos segundos!_ Pensó. Los más largos de su vida, sintió un alivio enorme cuando oyó su llanto por primera vez.

A los cuatro años no la encontró en su cuarto, la buscó por todos lados, estaba desesperada, a punto de llamar a la policía estaba cuando su hija salió de las cortinas, quería saber cuando tiempo tardaba su mamá en encontrarla.

A los cinco, quiso volar, se subió a un árbol y se lanzó, así se rompió el brazo, Brennan la llevó al hospital mientras le explicaba porque las personas no vuelan, eso calmó el llanto de la niña.

A los ocho, casi la atropella un auto, una niña la empujó de la acera, calló en el pavimento y un auto casi le pasa encima, al oír eso, Brennan de verdad creyó que Booth tenía razón, y había un Dios que los cuidaba. Y se lo agradeció. Luego, hizo que expulsaran a la niña que empujo a su hija, y desde ese día la va a traer a su escuela.

La vida de su hija estaba llena de accidentes, había sabido sobrellevar todos, pero cuando leyó esa nota que le dejó, casi le da un infarto.

_Mamá, me he ido. No he escapado, sólo tengo que hacer algo importante, me lo agradecerás, espero, te llamaré cuando llegué, no te asustes estaré bien. Sé que me has dicho que piense bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero necesito esto. _

Comenzó a llamarla, sabía que su hija no la escucharía pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, llamó su teléfono mientras corría a su auto. La mandó a buzón.

.

_**Mensaje Uno:**__ Josephine Ángela Brennan, estás en graves problemas jovencita. ¿Me oíste? Cuando te encuentre estarás castigada por el resto de tu vida. ¡Vuelve a casa ya! _

.

_**Mensaje Dos:**__ Jo, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta el teléfono ahora! ¡Y consideraré lo del castigo! _

_._

_**Mensaje Diez:**__ ¡Josephine! ¡Te he estado llamando! ¡Contesta! ¡YA! Iré a la policía. ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono! _

_._

_**Mensaje Quince:**__ Siento de lo "maldito", es que… estoy muy asustada, por favor, contesta. _

_._

_**Mensaje Veintitrés:**__ ¿Josephine? Por favor, contesta, por favor, no te castigaré, no te gritaré, sólo necesito que contestes. ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, me estás asustando. _

_._

_**Mensaje Veintisiete:**__*Sollozo* Josephine, por favor contesta, estoy en la policía, no quiero pensar que… por favor, dame al menos una señal… *la voz de Brennan se rompió* por favor. _

_._

_**Mensaje Treinta:**__ Jo, soy yo, tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, deberías llamarla, hace un momento estaba muy histérica, y no es para menos, su hija desapareció, esperaremos la llamada, lo eres todo para ella Josephine, no la trates as. Te quiere demasiado, y yo también. _

_._

Diez minutos antes, una Temperance Brennan muy alteraba entraba en la oficinas de la _Police-Communauté Urbaine de __Montreal, _buscando a una sola persona en especial. Cuando lo vio, se acercó a él.

Greg revisaba el calendario del mes, se paró y anotó en el veinte: Cumpleaños de…, no terminó porque sintió dos brazos delgados abrazándolo con fuerza. Volteó a ver, era Temperance quien lloraba, nunca la había visto llorar así, entonces, supo que algo andaba muy mal.

Después de que se calmará, Brennan le explicó que su hija había desaparecido, que le había dejado como treinta mensajes y no respondía, que temía lo peor, luego comenzó a gritar algo sobre que no debió haber llegado tarde y lo irresponsable que se había vuelto, tuvieron que sedarla un poco, y aunque él se opuso al principio, cuando Brennan pateó el florero, él mismo la tomó del brazo para que se la pusieran. Fue ahí cuando decidió llamar a Josephine.

.

.

Luego de oír todos los mensajes, Jo se sentía especialmente mal por el último, pero ese lo había dejado Greg hacía diez minutos, decidió llamar.

_-¿Jo?_- dijo la voz de Brennan al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Mamá?- dijo la niña con la voz rota.

-_¿Jo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?- _Preguntó con ternura y preocupación. Ella esperaba gritos, o regaños, no eso.

-Estoy bien, no te había llamado porque aún no había llegado, estoy bien.

-_¿Dónde estás?-_ Preguntó Brennan en un ligero sollozo.

-No te diré, y ya me tengo que ir, sé que estás con Greg y ahora debe estar rastreando la llamada. Te amo.

-_Yo también hija. _– Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Brennan antes de oír la línea muerta. No pudo negarlo porque era cierto, la estaban rastreando.

-¿Conseguiste algo?- preguntó Brennan.

-Sé que pasó la frontera…- al oír eso la piel de Brennan se erizó. –Y está en Washington D. C.

Entonces Brennan palideció.

,

,

**Es corto, es sólo la visión de Brennan de los hechos. Pero imagino que la pregunta principal es… ¿Quién rayos es Greg? **

**¿Comentarios?**


	5. Equivocado

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

.

.

**Equivocado**

**.**

**.**

Josephine entró al Instituto Jeffersonian acompañada de la Doctora en Artes Visuales Ángela Hodgins-Montenegro, tenía dos plantas, era genial a los ojos de la niña, en el primer piso había una plataforma, y en el segundo habían cuatro oficinas grandes. _Todo es muy brillante. _Pensó Jo.

-¡Ángela!- gritó una mujer morena.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido?- Cam bajó la vista y pudo ver a una niña junto a la artista. -¿Quién es la niña?

La sonrisa de Ángela se ensanchó, algo que asustó un poco a Cam.

-Camille Saroyan conoce a Josephine Ángela _**Brennan.**_- dijo resaltando el apellido para que Cam supiera de quien era hija.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh!- fue lo único que dijo. Josephine no tenía idea de que se trataba, su madre había trabajado ahí, era cierto, pero no esperaba que su llegada fuera a causar tanta conmoción, incluso llegó a pensar que nadie recordaría a su madre.

-¿Eres hija de Temperance Brennan?- le preguntó la mujer morena con algo de emoción en su voz. Ella sólo asintió. La mujer le sonrió cariñosamente.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo.

-Dímelo a mí. Llegó aquí, preguntando directamente por mí. ¡Vaya sorpresa la que me lleve!

Josephine volteó, y vio a un hombre caminar hacía ellas, lo reconoció por la foto en el armario de su madre. Él llegó y vio a la niña, le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Ang? ¿De quién es la niña?- Josephine al ver que todos la veían, se sintió en libertad de hablar.

-Soy hija de Temperance Brennan.- respondió. –Y creo que mi padre trabaja aquí.

Todos se vieron incómodos, había sacado la habilidad de su madre de poner a todos en una situación comprometedora.

-¿Cariño?- le dijo Ángela. -¿Dónde está tu madre?

Josephine se quedó estática, pero luego respondió.

-Está en África. Yo… tenía que estar en un campamento de… música, ya saben de esos en que te enseñan a tocar instrumentos y cosas así, pero me escape y vine a D. C. para conocer a mi padre.- mintió. Se sintió mal por ello, pero era la única forma en que podría conocer al hombre que le dio la vida.

Todos asintieron, no muy convencidos, eso también lo había sacado de su madre, era una pésima mentirosa.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Cam.

-¡Claro que estoy segura!- exclamó.

-¿Y tu madre sabe de esto?- preguntó Hodgins.

-No.

-Entonces debemos llamarla, sino, se preocupará mucho por ti.

-¡No! ¡No la llamen! ¡Vendrá por mí! ¡Y nunca conoceré a mi padre!- Ángela lanzó un suspiro de frustración, de tal palo tal astilla. Si Booth y Brennan eran necios por separado, juntos eran un dolor de cabeza, combinados… no había palabras para describirlo.

-Bien, bien, cálmate, vamos a mi oficina y veremos que hacer.

Ángela subió a su oficina, a los ojos de Josephine, era enorme, encontró a tres niños en ese lugar.

-Josephine. Ellos son Jack, el mayor, tiene diez años.- dijo mientras señalaba al niño. –Ella es Daesee, tiene diez también. Él es Roger, tiene cinco años. Y ella es Kathleen, tiene siete. Puedes jugar con ellos.- le dijo y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-Niños, sean buenos con ella.- les dijo antes de salir.

Todos los niños la vieron como si fuera un bicho extraño, algo que la asustó.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- Todos los niños señalaron a una sola puerta. Jo asintió y se dirigió a esta, donde oyó los mensajes que su mamá y Greg le habían dejado, y la llamó.

Cuando salió del baño, todos los niños voltearon a verla, algo que la cansó.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Ya dejen de verme así! ¡No soy un bicho o alguna clase de monstruo! ¡Ellos ni siquiera existen! ¡Así que dejen de verme así! –Todos ellos sonrieron. Jack se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento, pensábamos que eras una niña de esas que les gusta jugar con muñecas y cosas como esas. No lo eres. ¿Verdad?

-No, no me gusta, prefiero estudiar, y lo que me gusta jugar son los acertijos, ajedrez, o crucigramas. A veces juego a la pelota, pero últimamente no tengo amigos con quien jugar.- le dijo. La niña, Daesse, se acercó a ella.

-Josephine. ¿Te puedo decir Jo?- Ella asintió.

-¿Quién inventó el teléfono?- Josephine la vio extraña, pero respondió igualmente.

-Alexandre Graham Bell.

-¿Cuál es la capital de Inglaterra?

-Londres.

-¿Y la de Hungría?

-Budapest.

-¡Te lo dije!- le dijo Daesse a Kathleen.

-¡No es justo! ¡Siempre ganas!- Josephine rió ante la escena, luego volteó a ver a Jack, él lo notó.

-¿Quieres jugar? Es Trivia Pursuit. ¿Lo has jugado?- preguntó nervioso.

-Claro, es decir, no lo he jugado, pero puedo aprender.- le dijo segura de sí misma.

Daesse la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta donde estaba el juego. -¡Ah! ¡Y dime Dee! No es que odie mi nombre, es sólo que es más fácil de pronunciar para todos.

Josephine asintió, podía jugar con ellos, no eran nada parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrada en su escuela, las niñas ahí se la pasaban hablando sobre farándula, nada que a ella le interesara.

.

.

Fuera de la oficina, recargados en el barandal que siempre ha existido en el Jeffersonian, estaban Cam, Ángela y Hodgins, quienes se debatían entre llamar a Brennan, o llamar a Booth.

-Creo que Booth tiene derecho a saber.- dijo Cam.

-Creo que Brennan tiene derecho a elegir.- dijo Ángela.

-Creo que ambos son unos cabezotas.- comentó Hodgins. Ambas lo vieron sin entender muy bien lo que trataba de decir.

-Sí, piénsenlo un momento. ¿Por qué Jo quiere encontrar con tantas ganas a su padre? Porque en su casa no tiene uno, lo que significa que Brennan no tienen una pareja. ¿Por qué las cosas con Booth y su, ahora, ex esposa no funcionaron?...

-Porque ella era una zorra despiadada que se aprovecho de él en un momento de debilidad y le succionó la vida.- comentó Ángela sarcásticamente. Cam entornó los ojos con una sonrisa, todos sabían que eso era cierto.

-Bueno, eso es una, pero también fueron los celos, ella sabía que había alguien más en la mente de Booth. Nos acuso de encubrirlo descaradamente.

-Como dije, aparte de tonta, era una bruja.

-Lo sé, pero creo que Booth tiene derecho a saber.- finalizó Hodgins. Todos asintieron. Cam sacó su móvil y llamó a su oficina.

.

El Subdirector Seeley Joseph Booth se encontraba en su oficina, miro la foto de Parker, lo único que no había echado a perder en su vida, ahora ya casi se graduaba de secundaria, lo habían aceptado en la Universidad de Harvard, para estudiar en la Escuela de Ingeniería y Ciencias Aplicadas, siempre le había gustado la ciencia. _Lo sacó de los cerebritos. _Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sí, según Booth era lo único en su vida que había ido bien, ya que su matrimonio era otra historia, su vida había sido una decepción amorosa tras otra, su matrimonio se vino abajo al tercer año. ¿Qué le decía eso? La única mujer que realmente había amado se había ido de su lado, sin siquiera dignarse a decirle en su cara que no regresaría. Su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos, contesto rápidamente.

-Booth.

-_Hola Seeley. ¿Cómo está el mejor subdirector que ha tenido el Hoover? _

_-_No me digas Seeley. Y él no está muy bien.

-_Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Problemas con tu ex? _

-Quiere que le dé la mitad de mi sueldo, pero no tuvimos hijos, así que el juez lo considera irrelevante.*- le dijo con un ápice de alivio.

-_Sí, no me digas decírtelo pero… te lo dije.- _Booth iba replicar pero oyó una voz de fondo que susurró _"__**Díselo ya Cam."**_y Cam diciendo. _**"Okay, okay. Sé lo voy a decir." **_

_-¿Booth? ¿Aún estás ahí?_

-Sí, Cam. ¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó preocupado. -¿El nuevo agente está dando problemas?

-_¡Oh no! ¡No! Antony se lleva estupendamente bien con todos, bueno, casi con todos, ya sabes como es Roxanne, pero todo estará bien.- _Al fondo se oyó a Hodgins gritando _**"CAM" **_

-_Bien, bien. Booth… creo que… necesitas venir aquí._

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-_Lo verás por ti mismo, ven rápido._

-Cam…

_-Sólo ven.- _le suplicó.

-Bien, estoy en camino.- dijo y colgó el teléfono.

.

.

Booth entró al Jeffersonian como alma que lleva el diablo, ignoró a la recepcionista y se dirigió al área forense.

-Buenas tardes Señor.- le dijo Antony cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta. Estaba con Roxanne, discutían, sus alegatos se podían oír afuera del área.

-Buenas tardes Agente Bloome. Dra. Brecher.

-Buenas tardes Director Booth.- le saludó ella sin dejar de ver el cráneo. Booth sonrió. _¿Es mi imaginación o todas las antropólogas forenses tienden a ignorarme cuando examinan un cráneo?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, lo que le devolvió al recuerdo de Brennan, algo que le dolió. Subió a la muy conocida sala de descanso del Jeffersonian, le traía tan buenos recuerdos ese lugar, así como malos. Como cuando le regaló a Jasper, luego de que le explicará que se debía emborrachar para que no doliera tanto haberle quitado la vida a alguien.

Cuando todos vieron subir a Booth, se miraron incómodos, él se acercó a ellos, nadie se atrevía a hablarle, entonces él rompió el silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante que me hicieron venir?

-Booth… - comenzó Cam. –Creo que… ¿Recuerdas ese viaje que hiciste a Dinamarca para encontrar a Brennan?- Él asintió, muy a su pesar.

-Y dijiste que no la habías encontrado, pero luego te rendiste y no lo buscaste más.- Él volvió a asentir.

-Pues… creemos que sí la viste, y creemos saber la razón por la cual dejaste de buscarla, pero te equivocaste totalmente ya que…

-Agente Booth.- dijo una voz inocente, Booth vio hacía abajo. Era una niña, de unos diez años, la vio detenidamente, no pudo creer la similitud que tenía con la mujer que hacía tiempo había amado con tanta fuerza.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- le preguntó cariñosamente.

-Mi… nombre es…- La niña tragó en seco para luego continuar. –Josephine Ángela Brennan.

-Josephine.- murmuró. –Brennan.

-Josephine Brennan.- dijo con cariño. Fue cuando comprendió todo. Esos ojos los había heredado de él, también su nariz. La niña se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Booth hizo lo mismo, mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo derecho. No sabía como, ni cuando, o por qué, pero algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos protegerla.

Fue cuando comprendió que había estado completamente equivocado los últimos diez años de su vida, y que se había perdido tantas cosas por ser un cobarde.

.

.

**¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Amenazas? ¿Sugerencias? Se acepta de todo. **

**Y sé que muchos están confundidos, pero prometo que durante el fic, las dudas serán aclaradas.**


	6. Lo que me Perdí

**Ya es viernes, dentro de poco veré el capi 6x09, no puedo esperar, pero antes, le dejó el fic. Gracias por leerme. **

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. Lo hago sin fines de lucro sino de diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica

.

.

**Lo que me Perdí**

**.**

**.**

Josephine sabía que él era su padre. Simplemente lo sabía, y cuando lo vio, supo que siempre había tenido razón. Los cerebritos al ver la escena, supieron que estaban de más, y fueron a la oficina de Ángela para ver a sus hijos.

-No puedo creer que al fin te encontré.- susurró Josephine con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Por qué nos dejaste?- le preguntó. Booth la separó delicadamente de él.

-No, no, no las deje. Yo… hubiera estado con ustedes, pero no sabía que…

-Sí, lo sé. No sé por qué lo pregunté… es que he querido un padre por tantos años.- le dijo. Eso le partió el corazón a Booth, e hizo que sintiera rencor contra Brennan.

-Ven aquí.- le dijo y la abrazó. Luego de un largo abrazo, Josephine se separó y se fue al sofá. Booth la siguió y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- le preguntó.

-¿Cómo supiste que era tu hija?- Él sonrió, no había duda, era hija de Brennan.

-Instinto.

-¡No! ¡Eso no existe!- exclamó, aunque Jo sabía que era verdad, fue el instinto lo que la llevó a D. C.

-Las pruebas me trajeron hasta ti, tienen mis mismos ojos, trabajaste con mi mamá… así que es muy posible que ustedes dos hayan tenido relaciones sexuales.

Booth hundió la cabeza en las manos, la niña era igual de directa que Brennan, pero le respondió con la verdad. –No, nunca.

-Pero… no entiendo… ¿Cómo…

-Mira, creo que estás muy pequeña para entender como tu mamá se embarazo de ti sin…- pero Jo lo interrumpió.

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces es cierto lo de la donación de esperma!- Booth se congeló, y luego de un rato así asintió.

-¿No crees que eres muy pequeña para entender algo así?

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero, Booth sonrió, pensó que era la niña más adorable del planeta, y era su hija.

-Es decir, me refiero a que… los niños de tu edad creen que los bebés vienen de las cigüeñas.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero mi IQ es de 166.- se explicó.

-Ah…- dijo Booth en un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, mi conocimiento será mayor con los años.

Booth se rascó la cabeza, eso no lo consolaba exactamente, pero le alegraba que su hija fuera tan inteligente.

-¿Y dónde vives con Bo… con tu mamá?- preguntó.

Josephine suspiró, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Booth.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si te digo donde vivo, buscarás a mi mamá…- le dijo. –Me regresarás a casa, y nunca te volveré a ver.- Josephine no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapará de su ojo.

-No, no, no te regresaré, pero si tendré que llamar a tu mamá.

-Y ella vendrá por mí, regresaremos a casa y nos mudaremos.- Booth se tensó ante ese pensamiento, apenas acababa de encontrar a su hija, y sabía que Bones era una especialista en huir. _¿Quién sabe adonde sería capaz de llevar a Josephine con tal de no verme más?_

-¿Se mudaran? Pero… ¿Tus amigas? Sé que tú mamá no se mudaría si tú no quieres.

Josephine resopló. –No tengo amigas, ni nada que me ate a…- se calló.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo.

-Montreal.

_Vaya, eso está relativamente cerca. Comparado con Dinamarca. _Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Vas a llamar a mí mamá?- Booth asintió, para luego agregar.

-Pero más tarde.- le dijo con una sonrisa, Josephine también sonrió y se abrazó a él, Booth la cargó, sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas, se había perdido de tanto, si tan sólo hace 10 años hubiera sido valiente en vez de huir, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-¿Interrumpimos?- preguntó Cam.

-No, vengan.

Cam traía a su hija Kathleen en sus brazos. Ángela y Hodgins venían tomados de las manos.

-¿Se quedó dormida?- preguntó Booth, ella asintió.

-Al menos la tuya se queda dormida, los gemelos y Roger parece que quedan con más energía luego de jugar.

-Lo sé, pero cuando despierta quien la para.- bromeó. Josephine bostezó largamente.

-¡Creo que alguien tiene sueño!- exclamó Cam.

-No, no tengo sueño… Yo te vi en una foto.- le dijo la niña.

-¿Una foto?

-Sí, mi mamá tiene un su armario muchas fotos, por ellas los reconocí, tiene varias con Ángela, muchas con mi pa… ¿Te puedo decir papá?- Booth asintió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- le dijo con una voz cantarina.

-Como iba diciendo, muchas con mi papá, y muchísimas más con todos juntos.

Todos sonrieron. Brennan jamás los había olvidado. Siguieron hablando hasta que dieron las nueve de la noche.

.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? ¿Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa?- Le ofreció Hodgins a Booth.

-No, creo que… no, gracias de todos formas.- Todos asintieron, y vieron como Booth cargaba a Josephine quien se había quedado dormida.

-Gracias chicos, hasta mañana.- empezó a alejarse cuando alguien lo llamó.

-Booth.- Él volteó.

-¿Sí Cam?

-Recuerda que tienes una llamada que hacer, puede que Brennan te haya alejado de tu hija por diez años, pero ella es una madre ahora, y debe estar asustada hasta morir por encontrar a su hija.- le dijo Cam. Booth asintió.

-No te preocupes, la llamaré.- prometió. –Adiós.

.

.

Brennan estaba en la camioneta de Greg, se dirigían a D. C. Él había notado que Brennan estaba nerviosa, pero no entendía que había en ese estado como para poner nerviosa a la doctora.

-Tempe, sé que no te gusta hablar de tu pasado.- comenzó. –Pero estamos juntos en esto…

Brennan volteó a verlo, sabía que tarde o temprano Greg se iba a enterar de la verdad, así que era mejor que saliera de su boca.

-Lo que pasa… sabes que no me gusta hablar del padre de Jo.- Greg asintió con la vista hacía el frente.

-Bueno, no es porque el haya sido malo conmigo, ni me lastimo, ni nada parecido. Fue el mejor hombre que pude conocer, me trató tan bien, el único que no buscaba nada de mí.- Greg apretó el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó con ira.

-¡No! No. Como te dije, fue el mejor hombre que pude conocer. Fui yo la que lo lastimé, lo hice tantas veces que no entendía como podía seguir conmigo, luego de un año separados, lo comprendí. Él me amaba realmente, pero para cuando lo hice, ya era muy tarde. Se cansó de que salir herido siempre, entonces, como prometió, siguió adelante.

-¿Cómo resultaste embarazada? Si no me equivocó… me estás diciendo que se consiguió una novia.- Brennan asintió, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. No entendía porque le dolía pensar tanto en Booth, aún después de tantos años.

-No la engañó, él no era de esos. Años antes de… que todo saliera mal. Le había pedido tener un hijo, le dije que donara su esperma para poder concebir un niño suyo, pero luego enfermó, tenía un tumor, lo operaron, quedó en coma, luego… varias cosas más sucedieron y jamás volvimos a tocar el tema.

-Entonces, años después cuando te diste cuenta que habías perdido tu oportunidad, fuiste a esa clínica.- dijo Greg contando su historia como si la hubiera visto.

-Sí, fue como mi salvación. Me alejé de él, primero para que pudiera ser feliz y yo intentará serlo, mi embarazo sólo le iba a causar problemas con su novia. Hubiera mentido, pero no era buena en ello.

-¿Eras?- dijo divertido.

-Bien, no soy buena en ello.

-Sabes… eso fue muy egoísta de tu parte.

-Lo sé.- le dijo. La sinceridad de Greg le daba perspectiva, por ello se quedó en Montreal.

-Pero no me arrepentiré de haber cometido el acto más egoísta de mi vida.

-No te perdonaría si lo hicieras.- Le dijo. Recordó como había conocido a Greg hacía años atrás.

.

_**Inicio del Flashbacks**_

_Era una madre soltera en Montreal, la vida que llevaba en Dinamarca no le permitía criar a su hija, un antropólogo había dejado su cátedra en Montreal, la oportunidad perfecta para "plantar raíces" según Brennan, cuando se asentó en su departamento, salió a comprar lo necesario para pasar el mes. Soltó a Josephine un momento, fue sólo un momento para poder alcanzar los pañales. Y cuando volteó a ver ya no estaba, soltó los pañales y fue a buscarla, la buscó por todos los pasillos, hasta que la vio. _

_La cargaba un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, se acercó a él, planeando una táctica para derribarlo sin lastimar a su hija. En ello estaba cuando la pequeña de tres años gritó:_

_-¡Mami!- el hombre la bajó para que ella se fuera corriendo con su madre. Brennan se hincó para abrazar a su hija, luego la cargó entre brazos. _

_-No te vuelvas a ir así Josephine.- le dije, la niña rió y tocó con su manita el cabello de Brennan, el hombre se acercó a ellas. _

_-Gracias por encontrar a mi hija.- le dijo. _

_-De nada. Aunque debe tener más cuidado la próxima vez. _

_-Sí lo haré. Gracias nuevamente señor… _

_-Parker.- Brennan sonrió incómoda. _

_-Tiene que estar bromeando.- susurró entre dientes. _

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Que gracias señor Parker._

_-¿Y… en qué trabaja? Nunca la había visto por aquí. _

_-Yo… soy antropóloga forense, aunque Montreal es muy grande. _

_-Sí, lo sé, pero soy detective, así que conozco a casi todos los que viven por el sector y jamás la había visto.- se explicó, no quería parecer un acosador. Brennan sólo pudo pensar que era demasiada casualidad para un día. _

_-Así que es detective. Bueno, no me había visto antes porque me acabo de mudar. _

_-¿En serio? ¿Desde donde?_

_-Dinamarca.- Greg le sonrió. _

_-Su acento es más estadounidense.- le dijo. _

_-¿Se nota?- preguntó Brennan. _

_-No, no, habla perfectamente el francés. Es sólo que tengo un oído entrenado para detectar ese tipo de cosas. _

_-¡Oh! Sí, ya veo. Soy estadounidense. _

_-¿De qué parte?- Brennan bajó la vista, luego recordó que tenía que seguir instalándose, y además no quería seguir hablando del tema. _

_-Tengo que irme, nos vemos.- le dijo antes de empezar a caminar en dirección opuesta a él. _

_-¡Espera! ¡Aún no sé tu nombre!- gritó. _

_-Soy Temperance Brennan. Mucho gusto. _

_-Yo soy Greg Parker. Igualmente. ¿Seguiremos en contacto?- gritó, ya que cada vez estaba más lejos. _

_-Lo dudo.- le dijo Brennan antes de desaparecer en los pasillos del supermercado. _

_Pero como todo buen policía, buscó en la base de datos donde vivía, aún así, no tuvo que buscarla, Brennan lo buscó a él, un gesto muy impropio de ella, pero cuando vio a Greg sintió que podía confiar en él. Además, no le haría nada mal tener un amigo en Montreal. _

_._

_**Fin del Flashbacks**_

Su celular comenzó a sonar, algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Leyó el número de la pantalla, no lo reconoció, así que contestó.

-_¿Bonjour?_- contestó Brennan.

-¿Doctora Brennan?- Brennan al oír la voz al otro lado de la línea, enmudeció. _Luego de tantos años. _Pensó.

-Sí, con ella habla.- respondió en inglés.

-Brennan.- susurró el hombre al otro lado de la línea. _Después de tantos años. ¿Me habrá reconocido?_

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Con quién habló?- Fingió, pero no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrará el dolor que sentía, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Greg.

-Con…- Pensó en presentarse con su nombre y cargo, para evitar el dolor de que ella no lo reconociera. _No, no es posible que me haya olvidado, no teniendo a mí hija enfrente todos los días. _

-Soy yo, Booth.- Brennan calló. Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Brennan?- dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea. Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y habló.

-Lo sé.- dijo en un susurro. -¿Qué pasa Booth?- preguntó.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo a la hija que no sabía que tenía contigo dormida en mi cama.- le dijo con cierta brusquedad.

_Josephine. _Dijo en su mente. De cierta forma ya se esperaba algo así, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderla.

Booth se esperaba un: _¿Cómo sabes que es tu hija? _o _¿Por qué la tienes tú? _Tal vez un insulto, o un comentario prepotente, todo menos lo que le preguntó.

-¿Está bien?- Booth parpadeó un par de veces, ella había cambiado. Luego sonrió.

-Sí, claro que está bien.- Luego oyó un suspiro de alivio.

-Voy por ella.- dijo Brennan.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vienes a D. C.?- Un leve sí fue lo que salió de la boca de Brennan. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, oyendo las respiraciones del otro.

-Necesitamos hablar.- dijeron al unísono. Una leve sonrisa fue lo que se dibujo en el rostro de ambos, a pesar de los años, aún parecían estar conectados.

-Has cambiado.- dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ahora ya no soy tan prepotente.

-Nunca fuiste prepotente, sólo sincera.- le dijo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo lo que tenía planeado decirle parecía haber desaparecido después de que la oyó susurrar. _Lo sé. _

-Nos vemos.- le dijo ella.

-Bien.- dijo Booth. Brennan despegó el teléfono de su oído y presionó el botón Fin con cierta indecisión.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Greg.

-Lo de siempre. Mi hija es muy inteligente.- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

.

**Bueno. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren saber que pasó en Dinamarca? Dejen reviews. **


	7. Después de Tantos Años

**Siento tanto la tardanza, pero ya saben, las fiestas de fin de año no dan paz, pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi, y quizás actualice antes del 25 o quizás no, así que ¡Feliz Navidad a Todos! Gracia por todos sus reviews. **

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece, es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores que nos dieron la serie más maravillosa que puede existir

.

.

**Después de Tantos Años… **

**.**

Brennan bajó del auto de su amigo, sintió como el miedo la invadía al pisar la calle pavimentada de D. C. pero ella nunca había sido cobarde, no cuando se trataba de su hija. Suspiró lentamente, al mismo tiempo que Greg se situaba detrás de ella.

-Vamos.- le susurró, ella, paralizada en la entrada del Jeffersonian, asintió.

-Bien, sólo… un minuto.- Hacía años, diez para ser exactos, que no entraba al ese lugar, tenía miedo de ver cuanto había cambiado, tampoco sabía exactamente como la iban a recibir. Caminó a pasó lento y entró.

.

Llegó al área forense, todo estaba más grande, había un segundo piso que tenía cuatro oficinas, de varios pies cada una, la sala de autopsia era más grande a los ojos de Temperance, pero sonrió al ver que la plataforma seguía siendo la misma que siempre había recordado.

Los tacones altos de una mujer interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

.

.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tengo que ir?- preguntó la niña haciendo un berrinche.

-Porque tu madre llegará hoy, y no quiero que me mate por no llevarte.- _Quiero ser yo el que le reclame. _Pensó para sus adentros.

-Pero… pero, me llevará a casa, y no quiero separarme de ti.- suplicó, Booth abrió la puerta del apartamento, Josephine salió arrastrando los pies.

-No nos separaremos.- le prometió mientras bajaban las escaleras. –No lo permitiré.

Ella sonrió, ya más calmada. –Gracias papá.

Subieron a la SUV y se dirigieron al Jeffersonian. _Si mamá no me mata primero, haré que ambos se reconcilien. _Se prometió a sí misma.

_Si Bones no me mata primero, me mantendré cerca de mi hija, pase lo que pase. _Se prometió a sí mismo. Ambos sonrieron orgullosos de sus planes, pero nada los preparaba para el día que iban a tener.

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar, ambos tragaron saliva audiblemente, caminaron despacio y entraron.

.

.

Los brazos de una mujer la rodearon completamente, le tomó menos de una décima de segundo saber quien era.

-¡Cariño! ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé!- le dijo mientras la abrazaba. -¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

Greg les dio un poco de espacio, se dio cuenta de que Temperance había dejado a más personas en D. C. aparte del padre de Josephine.

-¡Ángela!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. –Yo… yo…- comenzó, pero el nudo en su garganta le impedía continuar.

Luego de un largo abrazo, Brennan notó por primera vez a Hodgins y Cam, quienes la miraban expectantes. Ella se limpió una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

-Pensé que me odiarías.- le dijo.

-No, claro que no… me enojé un poco al principio.- Su esposo carraspeó detrás de ella. –Bueno, quizás me enojé mucho al principio.- Él hizo lo mismo otra vez.

-Bien, bien, sentía una furia incontrolable, me enojaba con todos y cualquiera que intentara ayudarme, me descargaba con quien se pusiera enfrente, podía culpar a las hormonas pero todos sabían que era por tu partida, la verdad era que estaba decepcionada.- confesó.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Brennan. Ángela sonrió con amargura.

-Lo sé, pero lo pasado es pasado… además, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Una sonrisa llenó la cara de Temperance, Hodgins se acercó a ella.

-Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, -comenzó con un tono frío y distante. - me alegra verla después de tanto tiempo.- le dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa y la abrazó.

Cam se acercó, la vio con una expresión que Brennan no supo definir.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- le preguntó entre dientes.

-¿Por qué me dejaste esa carta a mí?- volvió a preguntar con los brazos en posición defensiva.

-Era lo mejor.- dijo con seguridad en su voz.

-No. Tú huiste.- le dijo con algo de rencor.

-Lo siento, pero era lo mejor.- volvió repetir.

-¿Para quién Brennan?- le dijo, ahora sí, con rencor total y abandonó el lugar. Todos se vieron incómodos, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, se aferró como pudo a las murallas que había construido con el tiempo, y a pesar de que en ese momento eran más pequeñas, menos fuertes, aún le servían cada vez que las necesitaba. Greg la abrazó por los hombros, acariciando lentamente su brazo.

-Cam tiene razón. ¿Para quién?- dijo una voz masculina frente a ella, y sin siquiera tener que verlo, supo quien era el dueño de esa voz. –Hola Bones.

-¿Mamá?- dijo otra voz, asustada, de la cual Brennan supo a quien le pertenecía sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Brennan abrió los ojos y vio a su hija, ella le sonrió como niño que no ha roto ni un plato, se acercó a ella a paso seguro.

-¿Estoy en problemas?- le preguntó con algo de inocencia mezclada con arrepentimiento.

-No lo dudes ni por un segundo.- le dijo con los brazos en jarras. Jo dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-Me alegra haberte encontrado.- dijo su madre con devoción en su voz, y la alzó en sus brazos. Josephine era orgullosa por naturaleza, así que al principio se resistió al abrazo de su madre, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado y le correspondió.

.

.

Ángela y Hodgins hablaban con Josephine, Daesse y Jack, ella les mostraba sus retratos, luego el entomólogo les mostró los diferentes tipos de insectos y como distinguir uno de otro, cosa a la que los niños escuchaban con atención. Roger y Kathleen estaban en las escaleras hablando, Brennan sonrió, le agradaba que todos fueran felices después de todo.

Fue cuando se preguntó si Booth había tenido hijos. _Claro que tuvo hijos, siempre los quiso. _Y luego se preguntó quien era su esposa.

-¿En qué piensas?- le susurró Greg al oído.

-¿Era necesario que me lo susurraras?- preguntó divertida.

Greg rodó los ojos. -No, pero no te desvíes de la pregunta principal.

-Bien, pensaba en lo felices que son todos.

-¿Y eso está mal por qué?

-¡No! ¡No!- dijo alarmada. –Eso está bien, es muy bueno. ¿Por qué asumes que estaba mal?

-Te conozco Tempe, cuando algo te molesta se te forma una arruguita en la frente.- Brennan apretó los labios, y volteó a ver a Greg.

-Estaba pensando en eso, y no me molesta, luego pensé otra cosa que tú no vas a saber nunca.- le dijo con una expresión divertida.

-Me cuentas todo, algún día lo sabré.- dijo engreído. Brennan vio por encima del hombro de Greg, y encontró la fija mirada de Booth clavada en ella. La apartó rápidamente, el hombre junto a ella lo notó, y volteó para encontrarse con el hombre que le había causado esa reacción a su amiga. Y él la conocía muy bien, ningún hombre que él conozca ha hecho que Temperance Brennan huya de las cosas.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Él es… uh, Seeley Joseph Booth.

-¿Joseph? ¿Cómo Joseph-ine?- Brennan asintió.

Booth por su parte, al ver al hombre que acompañaba a Brennan susurrarle al oído algo, sintió que su sangre hervía, así que sólo se quedó parado observándolos. _Ha avanzado. _Se dijo a sí mismo. _Encontró a alguien que la va a querer por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años. _Pensó. En eso estaba cuando ella volteó y luego de un rato lo vio. Algo en su mirada hizo que ella apartara la suya, fue cuando entendió que tenían que hablar.

El ex agente se acercó a ellos, notó que el amigo de ella lo había visto como si de una alimaña se tratase.

-Necesitamos hablar.- sentenció.

-Hola, soy Greg Parker, mucho gusto.- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Booth le sonrió y tomó su mano, quizás con más fuerza de la normal.

-Yo soy el subdirector del FBI, Seeley Joseph Booth.- dijo engreído.

-¡Vaya! Entonces, perdón, yo soy el agente Greg Parker de la Unidad de Homicidios _Police-Communauté Urbaine de __Montreal.- _le dijo con un francés perfecto. El ex ranger apretó la mandíbula. _¡Y como bono adicional habla francés! _Pensó con sorna.

-Mucho gusto.

-¿Ah? ¿Me devuelves mi mano?- le preguntó. Booth la soltó y apretó los puños, luego puso su sonrisa más falsa.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- le preguntó Temperance.

-De nuestra hija.- Ella suspiró lentamente. Luego se dirigió a Greg.

-_Prenez soin Josephine. Retour__dans un instant._- Booth los vio con recelo, no le gustaba ese Greg y cualquier cosa que Brennan le haya dejado hacer... no le agradaba. Greg vio como Temperance se alejaba, sabía que ella había sufrido mucho, lo que no tenía muy claro es de quien era la culpa, o sí ambos tenían un poco de eso, y la única perjudicada fue Josephine.

Pero algo sí entendió, que a veces la vida te da segundas oportunidades. Suspiró lentamente, si las cosas seguían así, era muy probable que su mejor amiga se quedara en D. C. _Voy a extrañar a Temperance. _

.

.

Ambos se fueron caminando hacía la salida, cuando estuvieron afuera y no habían mediado ni una palabra, Temperance se decidió a hablar.

-Booth yo… lo siento, siento haberte alejado de tu hija tanto tiempo.- Booth resopló.

-¿Qué?- preguntó indignada.

-Nada, es sólo que… has cambiado.

-Bueno, te dije que todos avanzamos y evolucionamos, yo lo hice.- le dijo. –Ya no soy tan egocéntrica, quizás porque ahora mi mundo gira alrededor de Josephine.- Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa, que para Booth no paso desapercibida.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- Ella bajó la mirada, luego lo vio a los ojos.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más… o mejor dicho, menos público?- le pidió. Booth entendió que la entrada principal del Jeffersonian no era exactamente el mejor lugar para tener una conversación así.

-Bien… ¿Quieres conocer mi oficina? Por si no oíste soy Subdirector.

Brennan dio una suave carcajada. –Me encantaría. Veo que aún tienes la SUV.

-Como dudarlo, es mi marca personal aparte de los calcetines coloridos, la hebilla provocativa y las corbatas llamativas.- bromeó. Y por un momento volvieron a ser Bones y Booth, compañeros y amigos hasta la muerte, parecía que ni los años lograban separalos.

Ambos se subieron a la SUV, y se dirigieron al Hoover, pero, como dije, nada los preparaba para ese día.

.

**¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas? ¿Reviews? En el próximo capi, Dinamarca, y **

**p****or ahí me preguntaron sobre la ex esposa de Booth. Y por ahí dije que quizás veríamos a Parker ya crecidito. **


	8. Quédate

**Bien, es el último capi del año, y ya que estamos en eso, díganme una canción que les vaya a B&B. Una que se pueda bailar así pegados, jeje. Gracias por hacer de este año uno maravilloso con todos sus reviews y buenos deseos.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece, es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores que nos dieron la serie más maravillosa que puede existir

.

.

**Quédate**

**.**

-¡Vaya! Así que está es la oficina de un subdirector del FBI.- comentó Brennan mientras veía la habitación el doble de grande que la oficina anterior. Booth sonrió engreído. Ella volteó hacía el estante de libros, se sorprendió al ver una hilera con cada ejemplar que había publicado.

Incluso los que hizo después de su partida. Apartó la mirada, fingiendo así no haber visto nada.

Booth por su parte cerró la puerta de cristal y dejó caer las persianas para que todo mundo entendiera que no debían molestarlo.

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu amigo cuando salimos?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Ah… Le dije que cuidara a Josephine mientras no estaba, volvía en un instante.

-Ah…- fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Booth. Luego se dio cuenta de que ese hombre se juntaba mucho con Brennan y su hija, por lo tanto, debía investigarlo, pero se había olvidado de su apellido. _Genial Seeley, eres un gran padre. _Pensó sarcásticamente.

-Y este Greg… ¿Cuál es su apellido?

-Booth.- le reprendió.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que lo vas a investigar, te lo aseguro, es un buen hombre y lo menos que quiero crearle son problemas.

-No puedes culparme por querer proteger a mi hija.- _Y a ti. _Pensó.

-Créeme. Si nos hubiera querido herir ya lo hubiera hecho hace ocho años.- Él sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones. _¿Ocho años?_

-¿Y qué… han estado juntos por ocho años?- le preguntó indiferentemente, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo en celos.

-Sí, hemos sido amigos por casi ocho años, por ello te digo que es un buen hombre. Además, Josephine lo quiere mucho.

-Bien, confiaré en tu palabra- dijo más aliviado de lo que le hubiera gustado al escuchar la palabra. **Amigos.** _¿Celoso? No estoy celoso, digo, la ame, pero eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo. _

Luego, se dio cuenta de que el silencio incómodo había llegado, así que era hora de poner las cartas en la mesa. Se dirigió al sofá y le ofreció asiento.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó.

-Yo… me vas a odiar pero, tenía miedo. Además, merecías ser feliz con Hannah. Necesitabas mover página y no lo harías a menos que te alejaras de mí.- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-No, no te odio. Sólo quería entender porque me separaste de mi hija por diez años.- dijo con un tono acusatorio en su voz.

-Lo siento, sé que eso no repara el hecho de haberte alejado, de haberme ido, pero es lo mejor que puedo decir o hacer.

-No, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte en D. C. así pueda ver a mi hija más seguido.

Brennan apretó la mandíbula. ¿Acaso la estaba manipulando?

-No me quedaré en D. C. Josephine tiene una vida ahí…- pero Booth la cortó.

-Por lo que me contó, no tiene amigos ahí, todos creen que es un bicho raro, primero, porque es muy inteligente.- dijo con una nota de orgullo.

-Y segundo, porque la llaman experimento.- Brennan bajó la mirada avergonzada. Sabía que eso era su culpa, pero los padres no los vendían exactamente empaquetados.

-¿Terminaste?- le preguntó con frialdad.

-No. ¿Te vas a quedar en D. C.?- Seeley Booth estaba consiente de que ella no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, también sabía que estaba mal manipularla de esa forma, pero estaba desesperado, ahora que ya sabía de su hija no iba a dejar que se fuera de su lado así como así.

-No.- le espetó.

-Bien, entonces ya no tenemos nada de que hablar.- dijo levantándose del sofá.

-Booth, por favor.- le suplicó. –No puedo dejar mi vida así como así…- Él la vio incrédulo, se hubiera reído de no estar tan tenso.

-No… yo me refiero a que… no puedo tomar una decisión a base de un chantaje emocional.

-¿Quién te está chantajeando?

-Aparentemente tú.

Booth entornó los ojos. –Al menos piénsalo, por favor.- ella lo pensó un momento, estaba pensando si lo iba a pensar, irónico.

-Bien, lo pensaré.- Booth sonrió triunfante. –Pero mientras tanto tenemos que regresar a Montreal.

-¡Qué! ¡No!- exclamó. Brennan lo vio como si hubiera enloquecido. –Digo… quédate unos días más. Al menos…

-Booth, tengo un trabajo, y Jo tiene que ir a la escuela a estudiar, no puedo dejar que evada sus responsabilidades así como así.

-¿Cómo la llamaste?- preguntó inquisitivo.

-Jo.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero Booth seguía sonriendo como tonto.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, me gusta el diminutivo.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal de mundo.

Brennan le dedicó una sonrisa, ambos pensaron lo mucho que habían extrañado esos momentos.

-Y bien. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- le preguntó con una media sonrisa muy encantadora.

-Ahora trabajo en la…- pero el escándalo que provenía fuera de la oficina los distrajo, Brennan volteó, no se veían nada por la persianas pero claramente se escuchaba a la mujer que venía gritando.

-¡No me importa si está con la Reina Isabel II! ¡Voy a entrar!

-Oh por Dios.- fue lo único que pudo susurrar Booth antes de que la mujer entrara por la puerta.

-Subdirector, lo siento, traté de detenerla pero… - dijo el agente de unos veinte años que miraba con una expresión asustada a su jefe. El ex agente se levantó de su asiento.

-Está bien Connor, siga en lo que estaba.

Brennan por su parte se concentró en la mujer que había entrado, un metro sesenta, cinco cincuenta y siete pies en sistema inglés, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, complexión mediana, caucásica. Otra cosa que notó fue la cirugía plástica de nariz que se había hecho.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Seeley, apenas estamos en proceso de divorcio y ya tienes una nueva.

Temperance sintió como el aire se fue de sus pulmones al oír eso. Seeley Booth ¿En proceso de divorcio? _¿Se casó con ella? _Pensó con desdén. Era obvio que la mujer no daba buenas primeras impresiones, y a simple vista podía ver lo materialista que era, no podía creer que Booth se hubiera enamorado de ella.

-Annette. Por favor.- le dijo con fastidio.

-Hola, yo soy Annette Nicolae, esposa del hombre aquí presente.- dijo con malicia.

-Oh… yo soy Temperance Brennan, antropóloga forense. Mucho gusto.- Ella le tendió la mano pero Annette no la tomó. Luego enarcó una ceja en sorpresa, primero, porque ese nombre lo había oído en algún lado, segundo, cualquier mujer con intenciones de una relación hubiera huido al escuchar la palabra esposa. Se preguntó si ella era una descarada o no tenía ninguna intención con Seeley. Fue en ese momento que recordó donde había oído ese nombre.

-¿Temperance Brennan? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?

-¡Annette!- exclamó Booth.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una falsa inocencia. –Sólo le iba a decir que eres un gran fan de ella, pero parece que eso ya lo sabía. Gracias por venir hasta aquí sólo para hablar con él.

Brennan iba a protestar pero Booth le ganó. –No puedes venir así y meterte a mi oficina como si fueras el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

-Seeley, soy tu esposa, creo que merezco algo de respeto.

-Claro que mereces respeto, pero ya no eres mi esposa, estamos en proceso de divorcio. ¿Recuerdas?- le dijo con sorna.

-Eso es cierto, pero ya sabes, no estás completamente divorciado hasta que ambos firmemos los papeles, y yo no lo he hecho. Por lo tanto, si te acostaras con alguien me estarías engañando.- le dijo. –Y tú no eres así.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¡Quiero la mitad de tu sueldo!- gritó.

-Imposible.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy.- dijo Brennan mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¡Tú te quedas ahí!- gritaron al unísono, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella no fue capaz de discutir, porque sinceramente, sentía miedo ante la escena.

-Entonces estarás casado conmigo para toda la vida.- le espetó.

-Irónicamente, esa era la idea.

-Tú fuiste quien pidió el divorcio.- le reclamó.

-¡Por qué tú me engañaste!- gritó hastiado.

-Pudiste haberlo dejado pasar.

-¿Estás loca? Si yo fui fiel. ¿Por qué tú no?

-¡Porque tú no me amabas!- Y así, la verdad salió de su boca de una vez por todas. Toda la oficina se sumió en un silencio sepulcral.

-Nunca lo hiciste. No me fuiste fiel, te mantuviste fiel porque era lo correcto, pero no porque me amarás realmente, siempre estuvo ella en tu mente. No sé quién, pero era a ella a quien amabas.- dijo en un hilo de voz, su expresión desolada cambió en ese instante a una indiferente.

-Quiero la mitad.- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Temperance se quedó estática, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Podría ser ella? ¿Podrías referirse a ella o alguna otra amante de Booth? Luego recordó que a Hannah, _sí, quizás se refería a ella. _

Booth por su parte, se quedó parado a media oficina mirando al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó en un susurro. Booth negó con la cabeza. Ella se acercó lentamente, tomó su hombro y este volteó a verla, Brennan deslizó su mano por su hombro para posarla en su nuca, él al sentirla tan cerca no pudo más y la abrazó.

_¡Dios! ¡Cómo extrañaba esto! _Pensó.

-¡Demonios Bones! ¡Cómo te extrañé!- Eso estaba destinado a quedarse en su mente pero no pudo evitar pronunciarlo.

Brennan sonrió con cariño y comprensión a la vez. -Y yo a ti Booth.

Ambos se sentían bien en los brazos del otro, pero el móvil de Brennan sonó. Los dos lo ignoraron, ninguno quería deshacer ese momento mágico, anhelado por ambos, extrañado a mares. Pero cuando sonó una segunda vez supieron que podía ser alguno de sus amigos.

-Brennan.- contestó.

-_¿Dónde estás? Josephine no se siente muy bien._- dijo Greg al otro lado de la línea. Y ese solo comentario hizo que Brennan, muy a su pesar, tuviera que separarse completamente de Booth.

-Bien, voy para allá.- y colgó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustado.

-Josephine no se siente muy bien.- dijo apenada. Como disculpándose por tener que irse, y Booth lo captó.

-Ah no, eso sí que no, iré contigo.- protestó.

-Booth, no es necesario...

-Es mi hija, iré, quieras a no.- Entonces Temperance se dio cuenta de que dijera lo que dijera, él no iba a retractarse.

-Bien, vamos.

Justo cuando salían de la oficina, Brennan se topó con un hombre y todos sus papeles cayeron al suelo.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Déjeme ayudarle.

-No, está bien, fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba.- El no tan joven muchacho levantó la mirada para ver con quien se había topado, sonrió con incredulidad al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-¿Doctora Brennan?- dijo sorprendido.

-Sí.- Y por primera vez vio con quien se había topado. -¿Sweets?

El aludido asintió.

Ella soltó los papeles que estaba recogiendo y se colgó en un abrazo al psicólogo.

-No puedo creerlo.- susurró sorprendido. -¿Hace cuánto ya? ¿Siete u ocho años?

-Diez años.

Ambos se separaron con una sonrisa inmensa en sus rostros, recogieron todo del suelo, y se levantaron.

¿Qué la trae por aquí?- preguntó mientras Brennan le pasaba los documentos.

-Yo… um, vine a traer a mi hija que se escapó de casa para ver a su padre.- le dijo. Sweets la vio en shock, pero luego lanzó una ligera risa.

-Si claro, no, ya enserio. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

La antropóloga vio a Booth de reojo, este sólo sonreía ante la escena.

-Eso.- respondió. La sonrisa del psicólogo se desvaneció para convertirse en una mueca de sorpresa, entonces la pila de documentos cayó al suelo por segunda vez.

-Um… Bones, tenemos que irnos.

-No, esperen, eso significa que, ustedes dos… o quizás fue… pero como supo… y además como es que, es… peren.- Ambos rieron ante la confusión de Sweets, Booth tomó de la mano a Brennan y la jaló a la salida.

-Siento no quedarme más tiempo pero mi hija no se siente muy bien.- Él aún seguía en shock, y más por el gesto poco común entre ellos que presenció. Booth sonrió maliciosamente.

Sweets se la había pasado años jugando con su mente y metiéndose en esta. Bueno, ahora era su turno.

-¡Ella quiere decir nuestra hija!- vociferó. Y desapareció, dejando al pobre psicólogo más confundido si es que era posible.

Salieron del Hoover riendo como dos adolescentes, luego caminaron a la SUV, con sus manos entrelazadas, Brennan no estaba muy segura de lo que significaba aquello, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a soltar su mano.

Para Booth las cosas tampoco estaban claras, que significaba ese gesto, él lo sabía muy bien, pero no estaba seguro de lo que significaba para Bones, cuando llegaron a la SUV, él abrió la puerta con un ademán caballeroso la invitó a subir, Temperance le sonrió, cerró la puerta y subió por el lado del conductor.

El viaje fue silencioso, pero no era uno incómodo, era como si todo lo que tenía que decirse estaba dicho, y ese último gesto les había dado paz y tranquilidad. En una luz roja, Booth volteó a ver a su ex compañera, ella lo veía fijamente, a los ojos del ex agente, los ojos de ella parecía que brillaban de manera especial, lo miraban con adoración, de eso no tenía duda, también parecía que su piel resplandecía bajó las luces que se colaban por la ventana. _Es hermosa. _Pensó.

De no ser porque los pitidos de los demás autos se hicieron insistentes, nunca hubiera quitado la vista de esos hermosos ojos.

Ese único instante le recordó lo que pudo haber tenido de haber sido más valiente hacia diez años.

_-Booth.- respondió. _

_-Me debes un favor bien grande amigo.- dijo el agente Brandon al otro lado de la línea. Booth rió entre dientes. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-La hemos encontrado.- Booth dejó de llenar los informes. _

_-¿En serio? ¿En dónde?_

_-En una excavación de Dinamarca, al parecer identifica las famosas momias de los pantanos. Los lugares de excavación están repartidos en Irlanda, Alemania, Reino Unido, Países Bajos y Dinamarca, nuestra querida doctora se encuentra en el último. _

_-Vaya, yo no sé qué decir… gracias.- le dijo a su amigo. _

_-De nada. Ahora, ven rápido antes de que mi jefe me atrape.- Booth colgó. _

_Brennan estaba en una excavación reciente sobre esas momias, dos días después de esa llamada se encontró a él mismo haciendo sus maletas para ir a esa región de Europa, Cam, Ángela y Hodgins trataron de disuadirlo para que no se fuera. Ángela, su principal motivo era el resentimiento, Hodgins no quería que su esposa se sintiera más estresada, en su octavo mes de embarazo podía provocar que los bebés nacieran antes de tiempo. Y Cam sólo quería que su amigo no sufriera otra rechazo por parte de ella. _

_Pero él no escuchó motivos, cerró la maleta y vio a su alrededor, su apartamento estaba vacío, Hannah lo había dejado hacía meses porque según ella, se sentía atrapada ahí, además él ya no era el mismo se la pasaba buscando a su compañera en su tiempo libre. Su relación se fue al caño. Así que un día la encontró con sus maletas en la puerta, y así salió otra mujer que había amado de su vida. _

_Viajó al país en cuestión, llegó a las excavaciones, y preguntó por la Doctora Brennan. Fue al lugar que le indicaron, se hizo pasar por su hermano. Entró al museo Silkeborg, habían miles de personas dentro, pero aún así la reconoció entre la multitud. Cuando la vio, notó que se miraba más radiante, más feliz, más bella. _

_Se acercó poco a poco, pero se quedó parado a pocos metros. Un hombre bien parecido con ojos verdes, cabellos castaños y bien parecido se acercó a ella, sonriéndole, ella volteó en su dirección, y por primera vez, Booth vio su vientre abultado. _

_El hombre acarició su vientre mientras ella le sonreía. _

_-Hvordan vagnet op i dag?_

_-Lidt svimmel. Me det gar over._

_Él se inclinó a la altura de su vientre y habló. -Du giver din mor problemer?_

_-Hvorfor gørdualtidgøre det?- le preguntó riendo. _

_En ese momento Booth agradeció no saber nada de dánes, sabía que si entendía la conversación le iba a doler más, porque podía no saber el idioma, pero las expresiones de ambos le decían todo. Él miraba a Brennan con total adoración, y lo más probable es que ella estuviera esperando su bebé, ya que él, bueno, estaba con ella. _

_Y era feliz. Totalmente feliz. _

_La vio por última vez, y silenciosamente se despidió de ella. E hizo un pacto, prometiéndose a sí mismo que pasaría página, ésta vez definitivamente. Cuando volvió, trató de no parecer abatido, le dijo a sus amigos que no la había encontrado, que a lo mejor estuvo ahí pero ya se había mudado. Y cuando le preguntaron si la iba a seguir buscando, respondió que no. _

_Dijo que no podía seguir malgastando su vida buscando a una persona que seguramente ya lo había olvidado, así que él debería hacer lo mismo. _

_Qué equivocado estuve. _Pensó mientras aparcaba frente al Jeffersonian y le daba un vistazo a Brennan pensando en que no había pasado página porque el capítulo de amor en su libro tenía impreso Temperance Brennan. Y jamás lo había podido borrar.

.

.

**Continuará...**

**Por cierto, la conversación decía algo así.**

_**-¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?**_

_**-Un poco mareada. Ya me pasará.**_

_**-¿Le estás dando a tu mamá problemas?**_

_**-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?**_

**Que quede claro que la saque del traductor**

**.**

**Bien, ahora fue este él que quedó largo. Sé que prometí a Parker, pero será en el siguiente.**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? La mayoría ya se imaginaba lo de Dinamarca así que espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

**Y por lo de la canción, ya verán porque lo digo, en fin,**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos!**

**¡Qué se la pasen bien! ¡Les deseo lo mejor!**


	9. Una Enferemedad Planeada

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**No tengo mucha inspiración en estos momentos, y se me nota en la escritura. Por eso siento por el retraso. Y aún pueden decirme nombre de canciones lentas para bailar. Gracias por sus alerts, favoritos y reviews. **

.

**Una Enfermedad Planeada**

.

Brennan entró al Jeffersonian rápidamente. Greg había sido muy cortante, un simple _Jo no se encuentra muy bien _o algo muy parecido que en ese momento no lograba recordar del todo fue su explicación. Un poco más de información le hubiera sentado bien. Booth corría detrás de ella, también estaba preocupado, la antropóloga no le había dado lujo de detalles, simplemente dijo que su hija no se encontraba bien, esperaba que no fuera nada grave, ambos lo esperaban.

Al llegar a la oficina de Ángela, vieron a Josephine tirada en el sofá con todos sus amigos rodeándola, Temperance se acercó al sofá, odiaba que su hija se enfermara, un libro te dice como curarlos, pero no te dice como soportar la impotencia que sientes cuando están tirados en la cama quejándose del dolor mientras la medicina hace efecto.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó.

-Mamá, estoy bien, sólo tengo un poco de náuseas.

-¿Qué comiste?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Yo… uh, no recuerdo.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Booth, trató de disimularla lo mejor que pudo, pero Greg la notó, aún así, se quedó callado.

-Bien, está bien.- Brennan acarició los cabellos ondulados de la niña.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?- preguntó.

-No, no, nos vamos a quedar aquí.- Por un breve momento, los ojos de Josephine se iluminaron de alegría, algo que solamente Booth notó.

-No. Estoy en condiciones para viajar.- protestó, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida.

Y por primera vez en sus diez años, eso le gustaba.

-No.- le dijo en un tono autoritario. –Nos vamos a quedar aquí ésta noche, y eso está fuera de discusión.

-Bien.- dijo fingiendo molestia.

Josephine volteó en dirección a su padre, lo vio tratando de evitar que una sonrisa divertida se notara en su rostro. Booth al ver a la niña obsérvalo, arqueó una ceja, ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa, luego encaró a su madre.

-¿Mamá? _Je peux parler à papa?- _Brennan la vio extrañada, al igual que todos los demás, pero no por los mismos motivos.

-¿Está niña habla dos idiomas?- susurró Hodgins, sorprendido.

-_Oui.- _Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Brennan, llamó a Booth, pero Josephine lanzó un suspiro. Su madre volteó a verla.

-_Seul.- _Temperance exhaló audiblemente. Consideró las posibilidades, no le gustaba la idea pero no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar.

-Chicos, vamos afuera.- dijo. –Booth, tú te quedas. Tu hija quiere hablar a _solas _contigo.

-_Nuestra _hija.- le corrigió. Todos abandonaron la oficina, Brennan detuvo a Cam en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le pidió. La aludida asintió, y se marcharon a la oficina de la patóloga.

.

-¿Qué pasa Jo?- preguntó Booth acercándose a la niña.

-No creas que no me di cuenta de que te diste cuenta.- dijo.

-¿De qué? No sé de qué me hablas.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y luego le guiñó el ojo.

-¿No estás molesto?

-Debería estarlo, debería decirte que no está bien preocupar a tu mamá de esa forma…

-Percibo un pero…- comentó Jo.

-Pero si te vas a quedar una noche más aquí, no puedo molestarme.

-¿No le dirás a mamá?- preguntó cautelosamente. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Pero...- dijo de manera drámatica. -No te permitiré hacerlo nuevamente. ¿Entendido?- La niña asintió.

-Mmm. ¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Jo. -¿Por qué no me cuidas tú? Digo, técnicamente no estoy enferma, no sería problema…

-Ni sería problema si de verdad estuvieras enferma.- comentó Booth. Josephine sonrió, sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta, y le impedía hablar. No sabía porque sentía que sus ojos se le humedecían, sólo le pasaba cuando sus compañeros la molestaban al punto de desesperarla y hacerla sentir muy mal. Pero las palabras de su padre no iban con maldad, tampoco la hicieron sentir mal, es más, se sintió querida.

Querida por alguien más que no fuera su madre y Greg.

Sonriendo entre lágrimas. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Como decía…- exhaló profundamente. –Puedo quedarme otra noche contigo y conocerte más.

-Jo… no creo que sea buena idea, tu madre no me…

-¡Por favor!- le pidió con ojitos de cordero degollado. A lo cual terminó cediendo.

.

.

-Bien. ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo?- preguntó Cam fríamente.

-Yo… quería arreglar las cosas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Disculpándose? Tendrá que hacer más que eso doctora Brennan.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó consternada.

-Fuiste egoísta. Alejaste a Seeley de su hija por más de diez años, y… no entiendo como alguien que consideré como de mi familia pudo hacer eso.

-Camille, no entiendo porque estás tan enojada conmigo pero creo que eso es problema entre Booth y yo.- le espetó.

-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? Brennan… pensé que no te volvería a ver, ya me había acostumbrado a la idea. Estoy molesta contigo por haberme dejado esa condenada carta, estoy molesta conmigo por no haberle dicho a nadie de tu embarazo… estoy molesta, simplemente eso. Y cuando te vi todos esos sentimientos salieron a flor de piel.- dijo, y cayó en el sillón de su oficina.

-Siento haberte causado todo eso.- le dijo sentándose a su lado. –Nunca quise herirlos… es sólo que estaba cansada de estar sola.

-¿Cómo?

-Todos esos años, tuve a Booth, él fue mi compañero, mi cómplice, mi mejor amigo. En algún sentido muy extraño, era mi par. Y estaba bien con ello.- Suspiró largamente, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no se lo había confesado a nadie, pero decidió que ya era hora.

-Cuando… él regresó con Hannah… cambió. Y ese cambio trajo consecuencias para nuestro compañerismo, pero más que nada… para nuestra amistad.- Volvió a exhalar. –Perdí a mi par, sabía que no estaba sola… pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando todos se iban a casa? Ángela con Hodgins, Booth con Hannah, Tú y Michelle, Sweets con Daisy. ¿Y yo?

Cam sintió una punzada de culpa, jamás se dedicó a pensar los motivos de la partida de su ex empleada, y nunca intentó verlo desde una perspectiva diferente. Supuso que el motivo era el noviazgo de Booth, quizá era él de mayor peso y el que afecto todo, pero no eran todas las causas.

Soledad. Esa era la verdadera razón.

-Vaya, jamás imagine que te sintieras tan sola.

Brennan la vio con una expresión triste que intentaba parecer indiferente. Cam le sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda.

.

.

-¡Mamá!- gritó la niña, y entró a la oficina sin preguntar.

-Cam, siento interrumpir pero te quería ver.- dijo Ángela.

-No, está bien. ¿Qué pasa pequeña?- le preguntó cariñosamente.

-Ya me quiero ir.- exclamó con un puchero.

-Ya nos vamos a ir, lo que pasa es que Josephine estaba enferma.

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó Brennan.

-Recuerdas al doctor que conocí justo antes de que ustedes se fueran a rincones separados del mundo.

-¿Te casaste con él?- Cam asintió. Justo en ese momento entraron dos niños más a la oficina, y Ángela junto a Hodgins, quien cargaba a Roger.

-Kathleen, ven, vamos a jugar.- le dijo Daesee a su amiga. La niña asintió, y fueron a la sala de juegos que había en el Jeffersonian.

-¡Con cuidado niños!- les pidió Cam.

.

Sólo quedaron los adultos, y Roger quien estaba dormido en el lugar. Empezaron a rememorar viejos tiempos, los casos y demás. Hasta que…

-Mmm… ¿Ángela?- la llamó Cam.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ya le mencionaste a Brennan el nombre de tu hija?- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ángela.

-No, no lo he hecho.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste. Daesee Hodgins-Montenegro.

-Cariño, ¿Te das cuenta de que sólo sabes un nombre?

Temperance ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto de incomprensión.

-Su nombre completo es Temperance Daesee Hodgins-Montenegro.- Fue el turno de Brennan para sonreír.

-¿Mi nombre?

-Te dije que encontraría la forma de encajarlo.

-Gracias.- le dijo en un hilo de voz.

.

.

-¿Bones?- _¡Dios! ¿Por qué sigo llamándola así? Podría sentirse incómoda con ello. _Pensó. La aludida volteó a verlo.

-¿Booth? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podría hablar contigo afuera?- Ella dejó el sillón donde estaba, todos los presentes, excepto Roger, los seguían con la mirada. Ya afuera, Booth habló.

-Bones. ¿No te molesta que te siga llamando Bones?- preguntó. Brennan lo vio extrañada.

-¿Para eso me sacaste de la oficina?

-No, no. Verás… ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que te alteres?... Josephine quiere que yo la cuide.

Ella lo vio como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Cálmate. Cálmate.

-No. No. ¿Por qué?- preguntó. Booth la tomó por lo hombros, su pulso se aceleró al sentir las masculinas manos en su piel, ya que la blusa tenía aberturas justamente en ese lugar.

-Dice que quiere conocerme más. Al fin del al cabo soy su padre.

-Claro, claro, debí esperarlo. No, debí saberlo. A pesar de lo irracional del asunto, debí saberlo.- dijo para sí misma.

-¿Es lo que ella quiere?- preguntó cautelosamente. A lo que Booth sólo pudo asentir.

-Bien… no debería dejarle. Al fin del al cabo está castigada. Pero tú eres su padre.- Le dijo, pero la verdad era que se lo decía a ella misma. Era una actitud que había adquirido con los años. Su hija a menudo era testaruda, y se metía en varios problemas. Sus reflexiones en voz alta se volvieron constantes ya que eran la única forma de aliviar su tensión.

-Gracias Bones.

.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida, Booth llevaba cargada a Josephine, Brennan finalmente había accedido a dejarla completamente al cuidado de él.

-¿Seguro de qué no quiere ayuda?

-Bones, tengo un hijo. ¿Crees que no puedo manejar una situación así?

-Ya lo sé, pero te podría ayudar. Puedo pasar la noche contigo.- Booth sintió como el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones. Tragó con dificultad.

Greg ahogó una pequeña risita junto con todos los demás presentes. Temperance volteó a verlos desconcertada. Luego entendió.

-¡Oh! Yo… no me refería e eso. Quise decir… ya sabes, pasar la noche en **tu** casa, **cuidando** a nuestra hija.

-Sí, lo sé.- Todo mundo estalló en risas. Todo mundo menos ellos dos.

Luego de unas cuantas bromas, los presentes se decidieron a irse.

-¿En dónde te quedarás Bren?- le preguntó Ángela.

-Iré a un hotel.

-¡Oh! ¡No! No tienes porque hacer eso Dra. B. En nuestra casa hay suficiente espacio.- le dijo Hodgins.

-Gracias, pero no. Greg y yo nos hospedaremos en un hotel. Sólo será una noche además.

Ángela y Hodgins intercambiaron miradas. ¿Acaso aquello significaba lo que ellos pensaban?

-Okay.- dijo Ángela divertida. –Cualquier cosa, ya sabes, lo que sea. Nos llamas.

Ella se dirigió al agente, y le tendió la mano. -_Bonne__ nuit Agent Parker. Ce fut un plaisir._- "Buenas noches Agente Parker. Fue un placer."

-_Le __plaisir__ est pour moi._- Le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y besó el dorso de la mano femenina.

-¡Qué suerte tienes Bren!- exclamó. Hodgins la vio con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-Digo… yo también tengo suerte. Mi esposo es un amor. ¿Verdad Jack?

-Claro. Dejémoslo ahí. Nos vemos mañana. Fue un gusto conocerlo. Le daría la mano pero temo que la bese también.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Le aseguro que no lo haré. Fue un gusto para mí también.- Luego se dirigió a Brennan.

–Fue bueno verte de nuevo.- Le dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias Hodgins, yo también disfrute mucho verlos nuevamente.

Ambos se fueron en dirección a su auto, Brennan y Greg subieron a su respectivo vehículo. Booth, quien se había quedado oyendo la conversación, no pudo evitar pensar.

_¿Dormirán en habitaciones separadas?_

_._

**Continuará… **

**Bueno, aquí está el capi. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Comentarios?**


	10. Los Celos en el Agente

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Intente hacerlo lo más divertido posible, pero es que este Bones que estamos viendo me está quitando la inspiración. Me encanta la nueva Bren, y ya no quiero que Hannah desaparezca del mapa, pero estoy empezando a odiar a Booth. **

.

.

**Los Celos en el Agente**

**.**

-¿Viste como me vio ese tipo?- repuso Greg indignado. –Pensé que se me iba a lanzar encima.

-No lo creo. Hodgins sólo se sintió amenazado. Un hombre increíblemente le coqueteó a su esposa. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

-No lo coqueteaba. Está casada, además, no es mi tipo. Espera… ¿Crees que soy increíblemente atractivo?

-Claro, estás en forma, y tus ojos azules resultan muy encantadores en varias ocasiones.- dijo.

-Gracias.- musitó él.

-Sólo estoy declarando un hecho.

-Dile eso a Alex.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Estoy segura de que lo sabía… sé que las cosas no funcionaron entre ustedes. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? No es que tú tuvieras la culpa… a veces las personas no estamos destinadas a estar juntas y nos separamos.- dijo Greg.

-No creo en el destino.- afirmó Temperance.

-No puedo creer que tú, de todas las personas no creas en el destino.- le dijo. Ella hizo una mueca de confusión.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Él rodó los ojos. –Por nada Tempe.

.

.

Booth y su hija estaban sentados en la sala de estar viendo un maratón de una serie de la cual Seeley no recordaba el nombre, pero era sobre un escritor de best-sellers y una detective en Nueva York que trabajaban juntos, el escritor como colaborador. Justo en el momento en que los vio, supo que tenían una gran tensión sexual, claro, su hija lo veía por los casos de asesinato, y lo divertido que era ver pelear a esos dos.

-No puedo creer que Bones te deje ver esto.- le dijo a Jo.

-¿Quién?

-Uh… tu mamá.

-¿Le dices Bones?- preguntó la niña, ahora interesada en lo que acababa de decir su padre.

-Yo… bien, sí le digo Bones… pero es por cariño.

-Es un apodo muy extraño… cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que mi madre es muy delgada, pero su rango de peso está en el adecuado.

-Le digo así por su trabajo.- se defendió.

-Lo sé, me lo imaginé.- dijo haciendo un puchero. -Creo que si le pones un apodo a una persona, es porque la odias mucho, o la quieres mucho. Supongo que debe ser la segunda. ¿Verdad? – Booth asintió.

-Mis compañeros me dicen renacuajo, pero ellos me odian.- comentó.

.

.

Brennan entró al hotel acompañada de Greg, ambos reían alegremente como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos en la estancia. Se acercaron a la recepcionista.

-Quisiéramos dos habitaciones.- dijo Brennan.

Ella buscó en su ordenador, hizo una mueca disgustada por los resultados. –Lo siento señora. Estamos llenos.

Ambos se vieron como preguntándose si debían quedarse ahí o no. Brennan ladeó la cabeza.

-Ya es bastante tarde. ¿No crees?

-Creo que debemos tomarla.- comentó Greg. Temperance sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa, luego dirigió su vista a la chica detrás del escritorio.

-La tomamos.- dijeron al unísono.

.

.

-Greg no tiene ningún apodo para mamá. Y él la quiere mucho.- dijo con inocencia fingida. La realidad, era otra, quería volver loco a su padre de celos, sabía que él los sentiría si le decía el tipo de relación que tenían su tío y su madre. No era que fueran pareja, pero parecían una, y serian una, sino fuera porque ninguno de los dos sentían algo por el otro.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto?- preguntó Booth, escondiendo la rabia en su voz.

-Bueno, el amor no se puede medir, pero si tuviera que darle un valor, debería decir cien en una escala del uno al cien.

-¡Oh! O sea que… son pareja.- dijo apretando los dientes.

Josephine ocultó una sonrisa que salió de su rostro, quizás no sabía mucho de relaciones, pero reconoció los celos de Booth justamente cuando lo oyó preguntar aquello.

Pero tenía que ir con la verdad. –No, no lo son.

_Quizás… quizás quieran serlo. Justo como yo quise serlo con ella. _Pensó. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de quererla, incluso, de amarla.

.

.

Greg y Brennan entraron a la habitación de hotel, él dejó su abrigo en la cama, Temperance se recostó suavemente en esta. Él sólo se dejó caer, ambos lanzaron un suspiró de cansancio.

-No puedo creer que estemos en D. C. …

-No puedo creer que tu hija haya llegado hasta aquí sola.

-Yo tampoco.- susurró.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Brennan?- Ella tragó saliva al oír su apellido salir de sus labios. Luego asintió.

-¿Por qué dejaste D. C.? Digo, tenías una gran vida aquí, podías haber dicho que fue un donante anónimo o algo, no sé.

Temperance exhaló despacio.

-No es que no se me haya ocurrido, es sólo que… no podía ver a Booth casarse con la novia que tenía en ese tiempo sabiendo que la niña que tendría en brazos para su boda sería hija suya. No podía, ni quería.

-Entiendo…- El celular de Brennan comenzó a sonar. Ella lo contestó.

-Brennan.

-_Mamá._- dijo Josephine al otro lado del móvil.

-Jo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó.

-Pues… estoy mejor, papá hace unos macarrones con queso increíbles. ¿Por qué tú nunca hiciste?- le preguntó.

-Um, no sé, pero cuando regresemos a casa te haré unos.- le dijo.

-¿Cómo está Jo?- susurró Greg. –Dice que está bien.

-¿Está Greg allí contigo?- preguntó Josephine consternada.

-Sí. ¿Te lo pasó?- Jo accedió. Habló unos minutos con su tío adoptado, como solía decirle, luego pidió hablar con su mamá. Booth, paseaba de un lado al otro, su hija había dicho que Greg estaba en el mismo cuarto que Brennan, y sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas al oírla hablar con él, eso lo estaba volviendo loco, después de que ella se despidió de su madre, le pidió el auricular.

-Uh, ma, papá quiere hablar contigo.

-Bien, comunícamelo. Te veo mañana, te quiero.

-Yo también. Adiós.- le dio el aparato a su padre.

-¿Bones?

-¿Sí Booth? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes problemas?

-No, no. Todo está bien.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa?- Justo cuando preguntó aquello, él se dio cuenta que no tenía nada por lo cual tener que hablarle a su ex compañera.

-Yo… sólo quería hablar contigo. Ya sabes. Decirte buenas noches, o que hiciste un gran trabajo criando a nuestra hija.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias.- susurró.

-No hay de que. Sólo estoy declarando un hecho.- dijo con una sonrisa. Y aunque Brennan no pudiera verlo, la imaginaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Así que…- comenzó Booth. –sólo me queda desearte buenas noches. A ti y a Greg.

-Gracias, yo también te deseo buenas noches, y cualquier inconveniente llámame.

_No lo negó. _Pensó con desesperación –Bien, buenas noches.

-Adiós.- Justo antes de colgar, oyó a Booth gritar al otro lado de la línea un "espera"

-¿Sí?

-Brennan, yo…- se quedó esperando lo que tenía para decirle, pero nunca llegó.

-¿Tú?- le incitó.

-Yo… te quiero. Lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé.- susurró. –Hasta mañana Booth.

-Adiós.- marcó el botón de fin. Greg la observó mientras ella veía el teléfono, como esperando una llamada que jamás sucedió. Luego de un rato, la llamó.

-Temperance. ¿Qué pasa?

-Greg… ¿Cómo sabes que amas a alguien?- le preguntó de la nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo responde.

-Bueno, lo sabes cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en él, cuando no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza, cuando él es la última persona en la que piensas cuando te acuestas, y la primera cuando te levantas. Lo sabes cuando con tan sólo tocarte, te hace sentir especial, cuando sus miradas transmiten mucho más de lo que deberían.

-Eso es muy poético.- comentó.

Chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes. –Ya sabes como soy, un romántico total.

-Sí, lo sé, pero igual te quiero.- bromeó con una ligera sonrisa. Greg sonrió, y luego acercó sigilosamente una mano a su abdomen.

-No debiste decir eso.- Luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Brennan reía fuertemente, y trataba de zafarse de su agarre, él la encerró entre la cama y su cuerpo. Ella se defendió con una almohada, ambos reían como locos.

Varios segundos después cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Greg se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Amas a Booth?

Ella suspiró lentamente por segunda vez en la noche, luego lo vio con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos denotaban dolor.

-Sí. Creo que… creo que sí.

Él tragó audiblemente. –Te quedarás aquí.- afirmó.

-Aún no lo sé.

-Pero yo sí.- dijo tajante.

-Greg… aún no lo he decidido.

-Está bien Tempe.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Quedarme?- le preguntó con tristeza.

-Todo. Está bien que lo ames, está bien que te quedes aquí con Josephine, está bien que seas feliz.- le dijo sin verla a la cara.

-Greg, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, lo último que quiero es pelear… no quiero perderte.

Él la vio, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas retenidas, Temperance pudo notarlo.

-No te pongas así.- le pidió y tomó su mano delicadamente.

-Lo siento, pero como dices, no quiero perderte.

Ella rodó a su lado, y pegó su frente a la de él, tomando con ambas manos su rostro. –No me vas a perder… aún podemos vernos.

Él tomó la mano de su amiga que estaba en su mejilla.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que eres mi una persona muy importante en mi vida... no me imaginó estar en Montreal sin ti y Jo.- se quedaron unos minutos así, viéndose a los ojos profundamente.

-¿Sabes algo?- comenzó Greg, poniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos. –A pesar de que ese Agente Booth no me cayó tan bien. Debo de admitir que sabes escoger muy bien.

-Gracias.- Luego entendió las intenciones de su amigo. –Greg. ¿Sabes que Booth es heterosexual? ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo sé. He visto como te mira, no me cabe la menor duda de que le gustan las mujeres.

Luego de un silencio significativo, Brennan dijo: -Greg, ya encontrarás a alguien, tú crees en el amor, llegará.

-Eso espero.- dijo.

.

**¿Y bien? ¿Comentarios?**

**¿A qué no se esperaban eso?**


	11. ¿Quién es la Doctora Bones?

**¿A qué el capi de esta semana no estuvo super bueno? Sé que me tarde algo en subir, pero estoy corta de tiempo.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**¿Quién es la Doctora Bones?**

**.**

Booth andaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, su hija observaba desde el escritorio como su padre inconscientemente haría un enorme agujero en el suelo, sabía por que él estaba tan preocupado. Hoy ella se iría a no ser que hiciera algo al respecto. Luego de un rato, Seeley se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su hija. Alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Papá?

-¡Hey! Parks.- exclamó. Se levantó. -¿Cómo estás campeón?

-¿No crees que estoy un poco grande para que me llames así?

Josephine observó al joven, era rubio, de tez clara, y ojos castaños como los de su padre. Si era quien creía que era, entonces estaba viendo a su hermano en persona.

-No me importa si tienes cincuenta años, siempre serás un campeón para mí.

Parker sonrió ligeramente, vio a la pequeña que estaba junto a su padre y le sonrió. –Hola, soy Parker Booth.- le tendió la mano para que la tomará.

Ella sonrió. –Soy Josephine Brennan.- dijo orgullosa. Y tomó su mano, ella notó como la sonrisa sincera de Parker, se volvía una forzada. _¿Acaso me odia? _Pensó.

-Mucho gusto.

-Uh, Parker ella es… hija de Bones… y- pero él lo interrumpió.

-¿De quién?

-Bones. Ya sabes, la doctora Bones. Temperance Brennan.- Hizo una mueca de confusión. –¿No la recuerdas?

-Papá. No sé de quién me hablas.

-Bueno, ella fue una compañera mía, la veías en el Dinner. La piscina de su apartamento. ¿La recuerdas?- Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Mac'n'Chesse?

Negó otra vez.

-Era antropóloga en el Jeffersonian, estudiaba huesos… tenías cuatro años cuando la conociste.

Volvió a negar.

Booth lanzó un suspiro de frustración. ¿Cómo su hijo había olvidado a Bones? Sabía que era de esperarse, pero aún así, él tenía nueve años cuando ella se fue, ya era grande.

-Bueno, Temperance Brennan fue compañera mía, la que ves aquí es su hija… nuestra hija.

Parker abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¿Cómo que "nuestra"?

-Sí, ella es tu media hermana.- Vio la niña con una expresión indescifrable. –Ya sabes que siempre quise una hermana.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron una hora hablando, adoraba a su hermanita, era inteligente, y _genial,_ justo como su padre… y su madre. Llevó a Josephine a comer algo, Booth le advirtió que dentro de media hora su madre iba a llegar a recogerla, él accedió a volver a esa hora.

.

.

Greg dejó a Brennan en el Hoover, ella subió por el ascensor, justo cuando las puertas se estaban apunto de cerrar una mano las detuvo. Una mujer de cabellos rubios apareció tras la puerta, y Temperance la reconoció.

-Annette.- resopló Brennan, impresionada de su propio acto.

-A mí también me da gusto verla Doctora.- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención…

-No, está bien. Di una muy mala primera impresión.- Le dijo en un tono suave. La antropóloga parpadeo un par de veces. –Empecemos de nuevo. Soy Annette Nicolae.- Y le tendió la mano.

Brennan la tomó, aún confusa, se las arregló para decir. –Soy Temperance Brennan.

-Mucho gusto. Ahora, si vas con Seeley, probablemente quieras esperar un rato… voy hacia su oficina para "hablar" pero siempre terminamos peleando.- El ascensor arribó.

-Bueno, aquí me bajo.

-No, espera.- le pidió. –Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Tú? ¿Conmigo?- Ella asintió.

-Sólo serán unos minutos. Te invito a un café si quieres.

.

.

Ambas entraron al Royal Dinner, pidieron un café.

Brennan respiró hondo. –Annette. ¿Hace cuánto te conoce Booth?

-Hace unos tres años.- pero antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa. Annette preguntó.

-Mi turno. ¿Quién eres en verdad?

-¿Disculpa?

-Obviamente, no viniste a D. C. solamente por petición del Director de Hoover. ¿Acaso eres sospechosa de algo o una informante, testigo?- Brennan sonrió, pensó en que no debía juzgar a nadie por las apariencias, hacia años atrás, no lo hubiera hecho, pero años atrás no tenía una hija, Annette resultaba divertida.

-No, nada de eso. Trabajé con Booth hace diez años.

-¿Hace diez años?- preguntó sorprendida, luego recordó la conversación que había escuchado hace tiempo entre los nerds del Jeffersonian.

.

_Ellos siempre la veían mal, como si fuera un bicho, una plaga para ser más exactos, ya que ninguno tenía problema alguno con los bichos. Llevaba una bolsa de bagels, quería encajar en la vida de su esposo, se habían casado en las Vegas después de cinco meses de conocerse, por lo que había visto, la noticia les había caído como bomba a sus amigos. _

_-No, es que… no, Booth aún no lo ha superado. Todos los sabemos. _

_-Áng, él tiene que vivir otra vez. Quizás sus métodos son muy ortodoxos, pero es feliz.- dijo Cam. _

_-Vamos, ni tú te crees eso. Sabemos que él aún le quiere. _

_-Bien, lo sé, pero… _

_Se oyó un suspiro largo. –Ves, no puedes defender lo indefendible. _

_-Han pasado siete años… creo que ya es hora de que lo supere. _

_-Cam, la chica es un desastre, una zorra que sólo se fijó en él por su dinero. Se aprovechó de su necesidad de sentirse amado.- dijo Ángela en un tono pesado. _

_Annette frunció los labios y bajó la vista. Ella no era masoquista, no quería quedarse ahí más tiempo. _Al menos tengo el desayuno. _Pensó. _

Después vino la otra conversación que le formó la idea de que Seeley la engañaba. Eso fue un año antes.

_Después de salir del bufete, se dirigió al Royal Dinner, Seeley le había dicho que trabajaría hasta tarde. No tenía ganas de cocinar para ella sola, así que fue a su cafetería favorita. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, vio a su esposo con una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Ambos reían y él la miraba fijamente. _

_Después vino esa conversación de hacia tres años… supuso que ella era Hannah, la mujer que no había olvidado su esposo. _

_Con ira, se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía que obtendría una puñetera respuesta de una vez por todas. Al Jeffersonian. _

_._

_-¡No puedo creer que lo encubrieran de esa forma!- gritó. Todos la voltearon a ver desconcertados. _

_-¿De qué hablas Annette?- preguntó Ángela._

_-¡Tú!- exclamó, señalando a la artista acusatoriamente. – ¡Te pregunté miles de veces si Seeley veía a otra! Me juraste que no lo hacía_

_-¡Es qué no ve a otra! _

_-Entonces ¿Por qué mira a la "mujer que nunca pudo superar" con ojitos de cordero degollado en la cafetería de la esquina? _

_Todos se vieron extrañados, Annette no entendió por qué, y lo interpretó como culpa. _

_-Gracias chicos, de verdad, siempre supe que me odiaban pero nunca pensé que tanto como para no decirme que mi esposo me engañaba. _

_Cam habló por primera vez en la noche. –No sabes ni lo que dice, Booth cree en el matrimonio, él no te engañaría ni aunque estuviera borracho en un bar lleno de mujeres que tratan de ligarlo. _

_-No trates de engañarme Saroyan. Sé lo que vi. Nunca dude de él ni un solo momento, pero los hechos son hechos.- dijo entre dientes. Y salió de allí. Bien, sí el podía hacerle una jugarreta de esas, ella se lo haría a él. Lo había amado de verdad, pensó que sería con él con quien pasaría el resto de su vida, pero siempre supo que había alguien más, y aunque trató de negarlo, de luchar contra el fantasma de esa mujer, no pudo. _

_._

_¿Será posible? _Caviló la idea. Calculó los años, Seeley jamás le había dicho que trabajó con la autora de sus libros favoritos. Después pensó que quizás fueran sus libros favoritos porque eran de su compañera.

-Sí, trabajé con él por casi seis años, lo conocí por siete. Yo… tomé un sabático al igual que él, nos separamos por un año… luego, por varios motivos, me fui del país. Perdimos contacto.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me habló de ti? Es decir, siete años es mucho tiempo.- dijo más para sí que para su interlocutora.

-¿No te contó sobre mí?- preguntó en un tono neutro, pero por dentro le dolió lo que había dicho.

-No. No lo entiendo. De las únicas mujeres que oí fueron de Rebecca, la madre de Parker.- Annette sonrió. –Pero tú ya sabías eso. En fin, a ella y a Hannah, una reportera rubia que lo dejó cinco años antes de conocerlo.

_Diez años, diez años, ambas se partieron hace diez años… ¿Quién es ella? _Pensó, y por primera vez dudó de sus actos.

Vio como la cara de la antropóloga cambiaba al escuchar el nombre de la ex novia de Seeley. Se preguntó como reaccionaría si le contaba sobre su historia.

-¿Sabes? Cuando lo conocí… lo encontré tan apuesto. Era un hombre encantador y caballeroso, nos conocimos en un bar, y esa misma noche hicimos el amor.

Brennan tragó en seco. -¿En serio?

-Bueno, no. Tuvimos sexo. Pero mantuvimos el contacto, era tan atento que me enamoré de él rápidamente, y desde la primera noche quedó establecido que era un excelente amante. Él también se enamoró de mí.

Algo dentro de Temperance ardió, arrasando con todos sus pensamientos racionales dejando pasó a una inexplicable sensación, una que recordaba muy poco, una que hacía diez años que no sentía.

-Nos casamos en las Vegas cinco meses después.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó, mareada por la sensación que habitaba en su cabeza y estómago.

-Sí. ¿Qué puedo decir?

_No, no, ese no es Booth, él nunca haría eso. _Pensó.

-Me lo pidió frente al espejo de agua junto al…

-Carrito de café.- completó la oración.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó extrañada.

-Porque ese era nuestro lugar.- respondió sin siquiera pensárselo. –No puedo creerlo.- murmuró. Sintió rabia, las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, esperando cualquier descuido por parte de ella para salir.

Annette en vez de molestarse, sonrió. –Eras tú.- murmuró para sí.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Nada.- dijo simplemente. –Creo que no debí contarte eso.

-No, no debiste.- Hubo un silencio. Annette lo rompió.

-¿Qué querías saber?

-Yo… quería pedirte que dejarás a Booth en paz. – dijo con cierta brusquedad. –pero ya no me importa lo que hagas, puedes quitarle todo si lo deseas.

Annette dejó su taza de café en el mostrador. Dejó unos billetes en él.

-No lo haré. Quería quitarle todo porque estaba segura de que me había engañado.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-Acabó de descubrir que no lo hizo.- dijo de manera misteriosa. –La cuenta va por mí. Nos vemos Temperance.

Y se fue.

.

Brennan estaba dispuesta a dejar el lugar, cuando vio a su hija en una mesa comiendo con un extraño. Se acercó a ellos.

-¿Josephine?- preguntó.

-¿Mamá?- dijo la aludida. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es lo que debería preguntarte yo.- El joven carraspeó.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que…

-No, lo entiendo perfectamente. Estaba preocupada.- dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida.

-Sí.- dijo, y puso su cabello detrás de su oreja. –Soy la Doctora Temperance Brennan.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Parker Booth.

Ella dio un respingo al oír ese nombre. -¿Parker?- Dijo con un cariño inmenso. -¿Eres tú? Mírate, estás enorme.

-Gracias. Perdone, pero… ¿De dónde la conozco?

Brennan sintió como todo se le desmoronaba. Se había ido diez años, hecho uno, los había dejado, hecho dos. Se merecía eso. Conclusión lógica.

-Yo… te conocí cuando eras más chico. Trabajé con tu padre. Tenías nueve años cuando dejé de verte, es lógico que no te acuerdes.- dijo.

Josephine vio a su madre, y se mosqueó con su hermano, la conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía definir cuando estaba triste. Y jamás había visto esa expresión en sus ojos, y eso que sabía esconder sus emociones muy bien.

-Sí, lo siento. Papá me ha dicho que este renacuajo es hija de ambos.

-No me llames así.- dijo la niña, enojada.

-Pero… te he llamado así desde hace media hora y no te ha molestado.

-¡Pues ahora me molesta!- respondió. Parker negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, lo siento. Como decía, supongo que ella es mi hermana. Así que la traje a comer algo.

-Claro, claro. Es comprensible. Yo… iré a ver a tu padre. Nos vemos ahí. Fue bueno verte de nuevo Parker.

-Gracias Doctora.- le respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Cuando su madre se fue, Josephine musitó.

-Quiero irme.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Parker desconcertado.

-Qué quiero irme.

-Pensé que nos divertíamos.- dijo.

-¡Pues ya ves que no! Ahora llévame con mi papá y mi mamá. Es obvio que recuerdas a mi madre, y la lástimas de esa forma. No pienso quedarme aquí contigo ni un minuto más.- le espetó.

Parker bajó la mirada. No podía negarlo, sabía quien era Temperance Brennan, recordaba quien era ella, todos sus discursos científicos con palabras raras, sonrió al recordar que dijo que alguna vez dijo algo sobre los silogismos. Y él pensó que le había dicho tonto. Definitivamente la recordaba, pero la había querido tanto, que cuando se fue, le dolió en el fondo de su alma, se fue sin despedirse, simplemente lo dejó a él y a su padre.

Y sí había algo que no le perdonaba era haberle causado tanto dolor a su padre. Entendía perfectamente a su hermana, así que la llevó al Hoover sin discutir.

.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡No me maten! Sé que dije que me iba a divertir dándole falsas pistas a Booth, pero la inspiración tiene géneros y el mío es el angst mayormente. Prometo que haré que Booth se vuelva loco de celos, pero por lo pronto… **

**¿A qué Jo no estuvo adorable al defender a su madre? También entiendan a Parker, él quiere mucho a su padre. **


	12. Invitación

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Invitación**

**.**

Brennan cruzó las puertas del Hoover, estaba poseída por el espíritu de la ira, se dirigió a la oficina de Booth totalmente fuera de sí, de no haber sido porque se topó con una cara familiar, probablemente las cosas hubieran terminado mal.

-¡Greg! ¿Qué haces aquí?- su ira disminuyó al ver a su amigo. Ya no quería gritar, tenía ganas de llorar.

-Te estaba buscando. Ángela me dijo que estabas aquí, pero cuando llegué no te encontré… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver como la cara de Temperance se transformaba en una mueca de dolor, y los ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Miles de emociones cruzaban su mente y hacían que su mente hiper racional se desconectara.

¿Cómo podía estar tan enojada por ello? ¿Aún amaba a Booth? _Tal vez aún lo hacía._ Pero él había dicho: "Lo que pasa entre nosotros es sólo nuestro" Ese lugar caía en la categoría de _nuestro. _Si él la había roto su promesa, ¿Por qué ella debía mantenerla? Si había roto esa promesa, ¿Cuántas más no podría romper?

-¿Temperance?- Su voz la devolvió a la realidad, y lo abrazó, eso la calmó. Las lágrimas dejaron de amenazar con caer.

Había aprendido a vivir sin él, si se iba de D. C. si probablemente se arrepentiría, posiblemente le dolería, pero estaba segura de que si se quedaba en D. C. le dolería más dejar a su mejor amigo, quien se quedó con ella siempre, sin importar que hiciera, y lo había hecho en el pasado.

-¿Ya estás bien?- Ella asintió contra su pecho.

-Bien. Todo estará bien.

.

Booth salió de su oficina, hacia unos minutos el amigo de Brennan había estado en su oficina, ella aún no había llegado, cuando llegó al corredor, se encontró con una escena que lo impactó. Bones estaba fuertemente abrazada a su "amigo", lo que lo convencía de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Ella no pudo evitar notar la presencia de Booth, suspiró lentamente, y luego una idea se formó en su cabeza.

-Bésame.- susurró.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó en un susurró.

-Qué me beses.- le respondió.

-¿Por qué quieres que te…- Vio de reojo, se encontró con la silueta de un hombre, él cual no dudaba era el subdirector del FBI, alias, Booth.

-Tempe, no debes…- pero ella le cortó.

-Hazlo.- le pidió, viéndolo a los ojos profundamente.

Ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, a los ojos de Booth parecía otra cosa, parecía que él le decía pequeñas halagos y cosas así para que se calmara. Y cuando ella levantó la vista, y lo vio profundamente a los ojos, supo lo que venía a continuación.

Temperance juntó sus labios con los de Greg, él, sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo exactamente, ni como se había metido en semejante lío, cerró los ojos, luego, al sentir las manos de su amiga rodear su nuca, los abrió, no sabía si reír o llorar, la primera por el esfuerzo de ella para crearle celos a Booth, o la segunda porque lo estaba disfrutando.

Seeley Booth jamás se consideró a sí mismo como un hombre masoquista. No iba a empezar en ese momento, así que simplemente retrocedió un paso, y se fue por donde vino.

Greg al ver que el ex agente se había ido, separó a su amiga delicadamente.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme.- le dijo.

.

.

-Hola Booth.- saludó Brennan al entrar a la oficina del subdirector.

-Booth.- saludó Greg.

-Buenos días a los dos.- respondió en un tono distante.

-Doctora. Que gusto verla de nuevo.- dijo Parker.

-Hola Parker.- respondió, y fingió una sonrisa, la cual, para Booth, no pasó desapercibida.

-Uh, Parker, él es el Agente Greg Parker.- Los presentó la antropóloga. –Greg, él es Parker Booth.

-¿Booth? ¿Cómo…- le susurró muy bajito. Ella asintió.

-Mucho gusto Parker.- dijo, y apretó su mano. –Mucho gusto Agente Parker.

-¿Y de dónde se conocen?- preguntó Booth en un tono sospechoso.

-La vi hace un momento en la cafetería. ¿Verdad Jo?

Josephine, quien hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra, habló. –Sí, claro.

Parker suspiró.

Temperance hizo lo mismo. Y Greg tomó su mano gentilmente. Booth suspiró.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la oficina. El agente Parker, lo único que pudo pensar era en como se había metido en esa espiral que parecía no tener fin.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos Jo.- le dijo.

_Al fin. _Pensó. –Bueno mamá.

Brennan se sorprendió, se había preparado mentalmente para sacar a su hija de ahí cargada si era necesario, pero la pequeña simplemente se levantó del sofá, abrazó a su padre, apenas se despidió de Parker, y tomó se posó al lado de Greg.

-Bien.- dijo sin creérselo.

Greg también había quedado más que sorprendido. Algo había pasado, por algo Josephine era la hija de Brennan, y no era solamente la sangre que corría en sus venas, Jo era incluso más necia que su madre, y cuando algo la hería, prefería parecer indiferente.

Y esa indiferencia le indicó que algo la había herido. Y la primera pregunta que apareció en su cabeza fue: _¿Quién? _

-Nos vemos.- dijo la antropóloga a modo de despedida. No quería acercarse demasiado a Booth, y Parker hacía un buen trabajo alejándola. Josephine y Greg salieron primero.

-¡Bones!- gritó. -¡Espera! Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella volteó para verlo. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, expectante.

El subdirector vio a su hijo, él rodó los ojos y salió de la oficina.

-Fue un gusto verla. Doctora.- dijo, sin voltear a verla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Bones… yo…- dudó. -¿Te vas a quedar?

Ella entendió muy bien la pregunta, pero aún así. -¿En dónde?

-Aquí en D. C.- dijo esperanzado, eso le recordó a la vez que regresaron de Maluku.

-No. Regresaré a Montreal.- Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Aún así… traeré a Josephine los fines de semana, si no tiene mucha tarea, y tú podrás ir a verla cuando quieras. No voy a ser de esas mujeres que les ponen horarios a los padres de sus hijos.

Booth asintió lentamente. -¿Acaso es por Greg?

Ella sintió como su sangre hervía a punto de ebullición, pero se controló. -¿Si te digo que sí me dejarás ir?- preguntó con cierta aspereza.

-Ya veo.- Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su ex compañera. -¿Y si te pido que te quedes lo harás?

Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida. –Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué querrías que…? Si es por Jo, ya te dije la solución.

-Sí, es por ella, pero también es por ti.

Se alejó de él lo más que pudo, pero su cuerpo topó con la pared de cristal. Su interlocutor se acercó a paso lento pero decidido. Ella quedó entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Booth…- susurró. -¿Qué haces?

-Espero una respuesta.

-No hagas esto. No lo hagas.- Él hizo caso omiso a su petición, acercó sus labios a los de la mujer que estaba frente a él y los rozó suavemente. Brennan sonrió inconscientemente, una corriente eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo, pero su mente racional le advirtió que ya lo había dejado ir demasiado lejos.

-Clavó sus pupilas azules en las de su ex compañero. –No.

-¿No?

-No.- dijo decidida. Él se alejó rápidamente, ella mordió su labio inferior casi imperceptiblemente.

En ese momento, Booth entendió que había perdido, que todos esos momentos, desde que había regresado y consideraba señales de que aún le amaba, no eran más que vestigios de su pasada amistad. Fantasmas vagos que aparecían de vez en cuando para confundirlo.

-Bien.- dijo con el ego herido. –Entonces, haremos que funcione.

-Sí.- musitó ella.

-Nos vemos Temperance.

-Adiós Seeley.- dijo, e hizo un ademán de despedida. Él tuvo un déjà vu, le recordó a las dos veces que su compañera se despidió desde el taxi, ambas veces la dejó de ver por un año. _Al menos no dijo "pero gracias" _Pensó sarcásticamente, ya que la última vez que le dijo eso, no la vio por diez años.

.

.

-¡Los hombres son unos tontos!- exclamó Josephine al entrar a la habitación de hotel. En otra ocasión, Brennan le hubiera dicho que no generalizará, pero no podía corregirla, cuando en ese momento la misma idea corría por su cabeza. Así que le tocó a Greg intervenir.

-No digas eso Jo, algunos somos adorables. ¿No es así Tempe?

-Sí Greg, algunos son muy adorables, claro, yo no conozco a ninguno, pero sé que los hay.- bromeó, pero su momento, su uso de sarcasmo le pareció inusual, pero era tan fácil no pensar tan literalmente cuando estaba con Greg.

Josephine rió al ver la cara de mosqueó que su tío le puso a su madre, pero luego recordó lo que su hermano había echó, y el enojo hirvió en su ser otra vez.

-Bien, yo sé que hay excepciones, y no puedo generalizar, pero todos los demás son unos descerebrados.

-¿Cómo quién?- preguntó Brennan al notar que su hija se refería a alguien en específico.

-Nada ma. ¿Hay helado?

Su madre sonrió, a ella tampoco le caería mal un poco de eso. Fue al refrigerador y sacó un bote.

-A mí tampoco me caería mal.

Josephine suspiró, luego de un rato se atrevió a preguntar. -¿Por qué papá y tú se dejaron de ver? Y quiero la verdad, no me digas que por diferentes circunstancias y todo eso. La verdad.

Brennan sonrió, su hija podía tener diez años, pero se comportaba como alguien de más edad.

-¿Quieres la verdad?- Ella asintió.

-Bien.

Y comenzó a narrarle la historia completa, tratando de ser imparcial en cuanto a sus emociones, y narrando los recuerdos de manera conciliadora. No quería que su hija odiara a su padre, y sabía que lo haría si sólo contaba su lado de la historia, así que trató de entender las acciones de Booth. Y se dio cuenta de un par de cosas de las cuales no se había percatado.

.

.

Ya entrada la noche, Greg se levantó del sofá, Josephine se había ido a dormir hacia media hora, era su turno de saber el porque de algunas cosas.

-Vaya, veo que ustedes se ahogaban en un vaso de agua.

-Lo sé, pero nuestro problema no era pequeño… para nosotros no era pequeño.

-Ahora, diez años después… ¿Sigue igual de grande?

-Sí, igual que hace diez años.

Greg chasqueó su lengua contra los dientes. –Ya, pregunta.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- preguntó mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba en ella.

-Ah… sí, el beso.- dijo nerviosa, conteniendo las ganas de zanjar el tema. -¿Por qué crees?

-Bueno, mi única teoría hasta el momento es que querías darle celos al pobre tipo.

Brennan sonrió. –Me atrapaste.

Y así Greg supo que su amiga mentía.

-Mentirosa.- le acusó. –Dime la verdad.

-Era por eso.- Greg ladeó la cabeza, las pupilas azules de él se clavaron en las de ella, la antropóloga suspiró, si había alguien en este mundo a quien no podía mentirle era a él.

-Bien, no era por eso.- dijo rendida. –La verdad, yo, quería, no mejor dicho, necesitaba hacerle saber a Booth que si él me había olvidado, yo también. Que había seguido adelante. Que ya no lo amaba, ni lo necesitaba. Y tú eras un buen candidato. Siento haberte usado de esa forma.

Él le quedó viendo por varios minutos. –Sí, bueno, yo tengo algo que confesarte también.- dudó un momento, Temperance lo vio, expectante. -Me gusto mucho ese beso.

-Greg… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No digo que me gustes ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que… me gusto ayudarte, mucho más de la cuenta.

Un silencio incómodo se formó.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Nada. Aún soy gay.- afirmó.

-Pero te gusto besarme.

-Sí, creo que eso significa.- musitó.

-Bueno, la boca es una zona erógena en algunas culturas del Este de Europa, y por no decir que es la más usada para causar placer en el acto sexual después de la piel.

-Hasta ahí. Me voy.- dijo.

-¿Pero… qué dije?

-Nada, nada.- se levantó de la silla. -Ahora, si me disculpas, iré al baño.

-¿Greg? No sé qué dije pero lo siento.- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Temperance se quedó en la habitación sola, oyó el sonido de la ducha. Aún seguía pensando en su conversación con Annette, le había dolido que Booth hubiera usado su lugar especial para proponerle matrimonio a su ex esposa, pero de alguna forma, entendía… ese lugar también significaba mucho para él, quizás, era su forma de mostrarse a él mismo que Annette significaba mucho para él.

Luego le pareció ilógico.

_De todos modos nunca me gusto la psicología. _Pensó para sí misma.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Jo, quien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pensé que estabas dormida.

-Sí, pero… uh, llamó Jack.- dijo dubitativa.

-¿Jack? ¿El hijo de Ange y Hodgins?- Su hija asintió.

-Me llamó porque… mañana, hay, mañana en la noche mejor dicho, una fiesta… en el Jeffersonian, estarán los científicos que trabajan ahí, los colaboradores, y… bueno, tú sabes, y él me llamó porque quería invitarme… a esa fiesta, como amiga…

Brennan quedó en shock, acaso su hija… su hija de diez años tenía una cita, es decir, Jack le dijo que sería solo como amigos, no había de que preocuparse ¿Verdad? _Una cita es una cita, no importa como te la pintes. _Dijo una voz peligrosamente parecida a la de Booth.

-¿Mamá? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Ah… sí te escucho, mi respuesta es no.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó alterada.

-Porque estás castigada. ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero… mamá, Jack, Daesee y Kathleen son los únicos amigos que he tenido en diez años.

-Jo, no empieces…- pero ella le interrumpió.

-Por favor, te prometo que tan sólo regresemos a Montreal me quedaré en mi habitación todo el día haciendo tarea, no tocaré la computadora, ni veré televisión, quítame el celular si quieres pero por favor, te pido que me dejes ir.

Brennan lo pensó por un momento, sabía que decirle no sería irracional, además, ella tenía razón, eran sus primeros amigos en diez años, se quedó pensativa un momento, justo ahí, una idea se le atravesó por la mente, pero eso implicaba otras cosas… pero al ver la cara de su hija supo que no tenía opción.

-No te dejaré ir…- Jo iba a empezar a protestar pero la paró. –sola.

Su hija ladeó la cabeza en confusión. –Iré a la dichosa fiesta para que tú puedas ir con tus amigos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionada. Su madre asintió, dio un pequeño saltito y se dirigió a la habitación para comunicarle su respuesta a su amigo.

Cuando su hija se fue, Brennan no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, miedo fue lo que cruzó por su mente, luego lo tachó de irracional y desechó la idea de que algo de importancia pudiera pasar en ese baile.

Justo ahí recordó que tenía que encontrar alguien con quien ir, cuando oyó que el calentador del baño se desactivaba, sonrió tan anchamente que hasta el Gato de Cheshire* se hubiera puesto verde de celos. .

.

.

***Gato de Cheshire- Para quienes no recuerden, es el gato de Alicia en el País de la Maravillas. **

.

**Bien, ya elegí la canción, creo que les pega mucho, así que en la próxima, para quienes querían ver a Booth celoso a morir, pues se les va a cumplir. Ya sólo quedan dos capis *snif* el último y el epílogo como ya es costumbre. **

**Espero que la última conversación de Brennan y Greg no me haya quedado tan fuera de la línea. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia es bien recibida y se agradece. **

**Nos leemos! **


	13. Si no Eres la Única

**Al fin! He tratado de terminar de escribirlo, y la verdad es que sí salió largo tal vez por eso nunca que lo terminaba. Pero ya está, perdón por la tardanza.**

**Además con la línea re-trazada se me fue la inspiración por al menos dos días. **

**Y ahora, gracias a las personas que me dieron su recomendación musical, se los agradezco, hubieron dos canciones que sí me inspiraron pero cuando oí esa canción dije, es esa la "elegida". También gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review, me levantan el ánimo, también a los que me tienen en alerts y favoritos. **

**Así, que, sin más, aquí va el fic. **

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Si No Eres la Única**

**.**

-No seas tan gruñona. Hazlo por Jo.- le susurró Greg al oído. Ella se sobresaltó al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Greg, no hagas eso.- le dijo medio mosqueada.

-Lo siento.

Josephine sonrió al ver a su madre casi temblando. La niña traía puesto un vestido rosa que habían tenido que comprar a última hora. En cambio su madre llevaba uno negro strapless, con un delicado entrelazado en la espalda que la dejaba casi al descubierto.

Brennan por su parte, era la única prenda que tenía para la ocasión, y no se era que considerara que se le veía mal, por el contrario, se sentía sexy con él. Eso no hubiera sido un problema, si cierto agente no se hubiera presentado en la velada.

Cuando entraron al hotel donde la fiesta tenía lugar, se encontraron con un salón dorado, la música sonaba a un volumen aceptable, varias parejas bailaban en la pista, Brennan buscó con la vista a Ángela, pero se topó con los ojos de otra persona.

Las pupilas color chocolate la escanearon rápidamente, él le lanzó una mirada que la hizo sentirse desnuda, por un momento la vio sin pudor alguno, sabiendo que ella era consiente de su mirada lujuriosa, no apartó la vista, se relamió los labios inconscientemente.

-¿Bren? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ángela al ver que su amiga no respondía, vio entre la multitud, buscó el punto al que su atención estaba dirigida, por entre la gente, visualizó una figura que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Sonrió con malicia.

Tomó a Greg por el hombro, y le susurró. –Lo siento amigo, de verdad, me agradabas.

Él la vio como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, estaba a punto de preguntarle de que estaba hablando, pero Brennan volvió a la realidad y dijo:

-Ángela, al fin te encuentro. No puedo creer que…

En ese momento varios niños se acercaron al lugar, entre ellos Jack, la "no-cita" de su hija.

-¡Jo!- gritó Daesee. -¡Qué bueno que viniste! Le dije a mi hermano que debía invitarte, es obvio que le gustas.

Temperance le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a su amiga, pero ella también se había quedado sorprendida. Inventó algo rápidamente. –Daesee. Será mejor que dejes de decir eso, no creo que a tu hermano le guste que lo divulgues. ¿O sí?

El niño negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Bien, vayan a bailar. Diviértanse.

Los niños corrieron a la pista de baile, Ángela negó con la cabeza, crecían tan rápidamente, parecía que apenas ayer eran unos pequeños que miraban Plaza Sésamo y cantaban con ella pequeñas estrofas. Brennan sentía algo igual, y Booth sentía que se había perdido de mucho.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tu hija y mi hijo.- murmuró para Brennan.

-Nunca entendí la expresión de "crecen muy rápido"… ahora lo hago.- dijo Brennan. El agente carraspeó detrás de ellas.

-Hola damas.- saludó.

-Booth.- dijo Ángela y le abrazó. –Pensé que no vendrías.

-Yo también, pero lo decidí a último momento.- mintió. La verdad era que se había enterado que su hija estaría en el baile, y por ende, Brennan, pero no pensó que traería acompañante. Ella al ver al padre de su hija, se acercó a su amigo y tomó su mano. Cuando lo hizo, Greg entendió porque lo había traído a la fiesta, y no le gustaba.

-Bones. Greg.- saludó.

Ambos asintieron. Luego de un pequeño silencio, incómodo, Ángela los invitó a ver al responsable de ese baile, su esposo. Fueron a las mesas, charlaron un rato, y de vez en cuando, Brennan volteaba a ver a Booth, estaba acostumbrada a verlo en traje, pero esa noche, ese traje azul le quedaba espectacular.

.

.

Cuando la canción "Everything" de Michael Buble comenzó a sonar, Greg invitó a su acompañante a bailar, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo tomando su mano y levantándose de la mesa. Booth apuró la copa de champagne al ver la escena.

.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Brennan mientras sonaba una estrofa de la canción.

-Me estás usando.- le reclamó. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca.

-Lo siento.- suspiró.

-No te oigo.

-Lo siento.- dijo por encima del ruido de la música.

Greg sonó con suficiencia. –Bien, disculpa aceptada. Pero me niego a darle celos a tu ex.

-¡No es mi ex!- repuso molesta.

-Lo que digas Tempe.

Ella rodó los ojos, en un gesto poco típico de su carácter, en ese momento Greg la hizo girar, para que luego ella regresará del mismo modo, cayendo así en sus brazos.

.

.

-¡Vaya! Es cristalería de la buena.- exclamó Ángela al regresar a la mesa con su esposo. Habían bailado media hora y decidieron que era hora de un descanso, y se encontraron con un Booth apretando tan fuerte la copa de champagne que se preguntaron si no eran de plástico.

Él por su parte gruñó algo intangible. Odiaba verlos tan pegados, odiaba ver como ella le sonreía a su "amigo", pero más que todo, odiaba no ser él quien la tuviera entre sus brazos, odiaba no ser él quien en la noche le haría el amor.

-¡Qué humor!- repuso. –Debiste traer a una acompañante.

-No es por Brennan si es lo que piensas.

-Claro.- Él rodó los ojos.

-No es por ella, sólo me pregunto ¿Cómo mi hija tiene una cita con tu hijo?

-¡No es una cita!- exclamó.

-Claro. Y yo no me case, ni tengo ex esposa.

-No tienes ex esposa.- reclamó, para mosquearlo por su comentario.

-La tengo.

-No, Annette no se quiere divorciar.- Vio la cara del agente, no estaba bromeando, ni molestándola, realmente, estaba divorciado.

-¿Bromeas? Booth eso es… digo, ¿Debería estar apenada por ti?

-No Ang, simplemente no funcionó.- dijo con algo de tristeza.

Ella le sonrió comprensiva. –Volviendo al tema de la cita…

-Ya lo sé, es muy raro.- dijo algo distraída.

-No es una cita,- rectificó. -pero si Bren se queda en D. C., sinceramente, no sé qué voy a hacer.

-Dímelo a mí.- dijo y se tomó otro sorbo de la copa. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Greg le susurraba algo al oído a su ex compañera, sentía como su sangre le hervía de rabia, quería arrancársela de sus brazos y besarla hasta que les fuera necesario respirar.

-¿Booth? ¿Estás celoso?- le preguntó.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

-¡Oh vamos! No finjas, sabes que quieres ser tú quien baile con Temperance y la tenga en sus brazos. ¿No te mata que esté bailando con un hombre sumamente atractivo?

-Y con un engreído de primera.- añadió Hodgins. Ángela le apuñaló con la mirada.

-Ni que lo digas.- dijo Booth. Ella le vio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esos son celos. ¿Verdad Jack?

-¿Quién dijo que son celos?- exclamó el entomólogo a la defensiva.

-En realidad, estaba hablando de Booth, pero veo que tengo otro caso igual aquí.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!- exclamó. –Mujeres. ¿Quién las entiende? Quieren confianza pero no confían en nosotros.

-Eso es lo que digo yo, no puedes vivir sin ellas…

-… ni tampoco con ellas.- completo Jack y brindaron por ello.

-Muy graciosos.- musitó Ángela. –En fin, niégalo todo lo que quieras Booth, pero es la verdad.

Él rió ante sus palabras, pero no le hacía mucha gracia verlos bailar, en ese momento, se levantó de la mesa, se había cansado de verlos bailar y de quedarse en esa mesa con su miseria, tenía que hacer algo. –Ahora, si me disculpan, quiero disfrutar de esta fiesta.

Se fue con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Ángela se imaginó lo que iba a hacer. _Esta fiesta resulto mejor de lo que esperaba. _Pensó para sí.

.

.

La mano de Greg había bajado inconscientemente a la espalda de Brennan, ninguno de los dos se había percatado, pero había alguien que sí. El mismo hombre que los interrumpió segundos después.

-Hola Bones. Greg.

-Booth. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno, quería invitarte a bailar, claro, si a tu _amigo _no le molesta.- dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Greg solamente sonrió, intentó deshacer el abrazo pero ella no le dejaba. –A mí no me molesta.

-Pero a mí sí.

-Vamos Tempe, dame un descanso.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, era lo que se sacaba por usarlo para darle celos al padre de su hija.

-Greg, estoy bailando contigo, creo que Booth debe entender eso.- Él, por su parte, intentaba disimular una sonrisa, con suerte se pelearían y quería sacar partido de ello. Sabía que estaba mal, pero en ese momento, no le importó, ya se sentiría mal más tarde.

-No, Tempe. Baila con él. No puedo acapararte toda la noche.

Ella tensó la mandíbula, entendió lo que trataba de hacer. Volteó por un segundo a ver a Booth, él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, entonces supo que no podía negársele.

-Bien, bailaré contigo.- le dijo, muy a su pesar.

-¡Uy! No te animes tanto, es sólo un baile.

-Yo no estaba animada.- repuso. Ambos hombres sonrieron al ver la inocencia de Brennan.

Greg abandonó la pista para dejar solos a los dos _amigos. _Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, cuando la música empezó a sonar…

_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**__**/ **__¿Si no eres la única, entonces por qué mi alma se siente feliz, hoy? __**  
**__**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?/ **__¿Si no eres la única, entonces por qué mi mano encaja en la tuya de esta manera?_

Tomó su mano lentamente, ajuste perfecto.

_**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?/ **__¿Si no eres mía, entonces por qué tu corazón contesta a mi llamada? __**  
**__**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?/ **__¿Si no eres mía, tendré la fuerza para soportar absolutamente todo?_

La tomó por la cintura, ella no se resistió en absoluto, se pegó a ella, no eran necesarias las palabras, sus miradas lo decían todo.

_**I never know what the future brings/ **__Nunca sabré lo que el futuro traerá. __**  
But I know you're here with me now**__/ Pero sé que tú estás aquí conmigo ahora. __**  
**__**We'll make it through/ **__Podremos sobreponernos__**  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with/ **__y espero que seas la única con la que comparta mi vida. __**  
**_

Ella era la única, la única que en verdad había amado y seguía amando, no lo podía negar, y sentirla tan cerca nuevamente hacía que su corazón saltara de felicidad, no quería que se fuera de sus brazos nunca. No sabía lo que el futuro le deparaba, pero estaba con ella en ese momento.

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand/ **__No quiero huir pero no puedo soportarlo, no lo entiendo. __**  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?/ **__¿Si no estoy hecho para ti entonces por qué mi corazón me dice que lo soy? __**  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?/ **__¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda quedarme en tus brazos?_

Brennan escondió su cara en su nuca, aspiró su aroma, si algo había extrañado era ese olor tan peculiar, ese olor que la hacía sentir segura, lo había extrañado, no quería huir otra vez pero tampoco necesitaba sufrir de nuevo…

_**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?/ **__¿Si no te necesito entonces por qué estoy llorando en mi cama?_

Pero si no lo necesitaba entonces ¿Por qué lloraba a veces en su cama de noche al recordarlo? Si no le quería entonces ¿Por qué su nombre siempre estaba presente en su mente? Eran cosas que no entendía, pero que había aceptado.

_**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?/ **__¿Si no te necesito entonces por qué tu nombre resuena en mi cabeza? __**  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?/ **__¿Si no eres para mí entonces por qué esta distancia controla mi vida?_

Esos años de distancia habían sido un castigo cruel, la quería.

_**If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?/ **__¿Si no eres para mí entonces por qué te sueño contigo como mi esposa?_

Ambos dieron un respingón al escuchar aquello, se vieron a los ojos profundamente, si no se amaban entonces ¿Por qué lo pensaban tanto? Si no se amaban ¿Por qué pasaban tanto tiempo inventado excusas convincentes para su comportamiento? Booth pasó la mano por la espalda femenina a propósito, se acercó más hacia él, era un caballero, sabía que estaba en una relación, sabía que estaría mal pero era simplemente un humano. Uno con necesidades, y la necesitaba.

_**'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away/ **__Porque te extraño, tu cuerpo y tu alma me atraen tanto que me quitan el aliento. __**  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today/ **__Y al respirarte dentro de mi corazón y rezar por las fuerzas para soportar el día de hoy._

Se acercó a sus labios y susurró:

-Porque te amo, sin importar si está mal o bien, sé que mi corazón está contigo.

_**'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right/ **__Porque te amo, sin importar si está mal o bien_

_**And though I can't be with you tonight/ **__Y a pesar de no poder estar contigo está noche__**  
You know my heart is by your side/ **__Sabes que mi corazón está a tu lado._

Por segunda vez en la semana, volvieron a rozar sus labios, el mundo dejó de existir, pero esta vez, unieron sus labios en un beso lento, uno que transmitía todo lo que habían guardado por años, Booth intentó cortar el beso cuando recordó que Greg definitivamente los veía pero Brennan, como años atrás, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y prolongó el beso, él tampoco se resistió mucho. **  
**

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand/ **__No quiero huir pero no puedo soportarlo, no lo entiendo. __**  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?/ **__¿Si no estoy hecho para ti entonces por qué mi corazón me dice que lo soy? __**  
**__**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?/ **__¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda quedarme en tus brazos?_

Al separarse, Brennan deshizo el abrazo, lo había besado, era la realidad, y él le había correspondido, sintió como la última muralla de su corazón caía, se alejó de él como pudo, Booth intentó detenerla pero comenzó a correr, él la siguió.

.

.

En la mesa todos se habían quedado atónitos, Cam y Hodgins no salían del asombro, según ellos, todo lo de la relación entre Booth y Brennan había quedado atrás. Ángela y Greg se vieron asustados y confundidos, sabían que debían darle su privacidad pero…

-Si en diez minutos no regresan vamos a ver cual de los dos salió vivo.- bromeó para aligerar la tensión.

-Coincido contigo.

.

.

-¡Bones! ¡Bones! ¡Espera!- gritaba Booth desesperado.

-¡Déjame en paz!- exclamó Brennan con la voz quebrada, había estallado, años de resentimiento y sentimientos guardados habían salido a flote en una noche, corría lo más rápido que podía pero sus tacones de aguja no le dejaban, fue hasta que se le rompió uno que se detuvo, y cayó al suelo.

Seeley se acercó a ella para levantarla, la tomó delicadamente por la cintura, cuando ella ya estuvo en pie le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?- y sintió como su mano chocaba contra su mejilla, se tomó la quijada, le había dolido.

-¿Qué crees que soy un puñetero juguete? ¡No puedes jugar conmigo de está forma!

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con algo de rabia.

-¿Me amas?- gritó.

-Temperance…

-No Seeley, es un simple sí o no, no intentes de…- pero fue interrumpida por su labios, era un beso cargado de pasión, se separó bruscamente.

-Sí, te amo, te sigo amando y no creo que algún día deje de hacerlo.

Ella tensó la mandíbula, espera de verdad un no, o un, "eso fue hace mucho tiempo." O algo parecido, todo menos eso.

Aún así… -¿Entonces por qué le propusiste matrimonio a tu esposa en nuestro lugar?

Booth no se esperaba eso, se quedó mudo de la impresión.

-Pensé que tenías las respuestas a todo.- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Intentó alejarse pero él la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a verlo.

Si quería que se quedara a su lado, tenía que ser sincero.

-Bones, la razón porque hice eso es más que obvia, lo fue para mí, lo fue para todos, pero te explicaré, así que quiero que me escuches con atención porque sólo lo diré una vez. Y no quiero me interrumpas.

Ella asintió, muy a su pesar.

-Cuando te fuiste, no sabes el tiempo que invertí buscándote, estuve a punto de perder mi trabajo, perdí a mi novia, y mis amigos me odiaron por querer encontrarte sabiendo que nos habías dejado atrás. Te encontré en Dinamarca, en el museo de esas momias famosas…

-Las momias de los pantanos.- Booth suspiró. –Lo siento.

-Había, un hombre que estaba acariciando tu vientre abultado, Dios, Bones, te veías tan hermosa, tan radiante, tan feliz, no fui valiente y dejé que hicieras tu vida. ¿Quién era yo para quitarte tu verdadero amor? Lo que yo no fui. Así que prometí seguir adelante.- Quiso contradecirlo pero recordó que no debía interrumpirlo.

-Y lo hice, conocí a Annette, me enamoré de nuevo, creí ver la luz al final del túnel, creí que te había superado, era fácil no amarte mientras estabas lejos, era fácil no amarte mientras estabas a miles de kilómetros, así que para probarme a mí mismo que te había olvidado le pedí matrimonio en nuestro lugar, para borrar tu recuerdo, para hacer uno nuevo y así quitar todo rastro de tu esencia en mi alma.

Al oír eso se sintió herida, varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, Booth alzó la mano y las limpió.

-Fui un iluso. Era como esperar quitar la luna del cielo, tu recuerdo persistió más fuerte que nunca, era como si se negara a irse, cada vez que pensaba en ti, ya no me dolía, es más, te extrañaba, no importaba que no estuvieras aquí, para mí, seguías estándolo.

Ella sonrió con ternura, era su turno de confesarle algunas cosas.

-Booth… él no era mi verdadero amor, en realidad no fue nada, era un amigo al que yo le tenía mucho cariño, me dio trabajo en Dinamarca, lo conocí en el sistema de adopciones, es casi mi hermano, metafóricamente. No quería nada con él.- le dijo. En ese momento Booth se sintió como el hombre más tonto del mundo, pero dejó que continuara.

-Yo tampoco te pude olvidar, a veces, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de llamarte, de tomar el teléfono y decirte que lo sentía, que teníamos una hija y quería que estuvieras a nuestro lado.

-¿Y qué te detuvo? ¿Greg?

Brennan lanzó una carcajada, él se sintió algo ofendido.

-No, no fue él. En realidad, nunca le hablé de ti, ni siquiera cuando preguntó quien era realmente el padre de Jo. Me detuvo el miedo, prefería que mi último recuerdo de ti fuera uno tierno, donde me dijeras que era una persona muy importante en tu vida, prefería eso a la alternativa de llamarte y que tú me gritaras, y me odiaras.

.No hubiera hecho eso.

-Lo sé, pero tenía miedo, como siempre cuando se trata de ti.- le confesó.

-¿Tienes miedo ahora?- le preguntó.

-Ciertamente, sí.

-No te lastimaré.- aseguró.

-Siempre lo supe. No es eso lo que me preocupa, tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

-No lo harás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- repuso. Se quedaron así un momento, Booth murmuró un simple –Sólo lo sé.

-Regresemos a antes de que todo esto pasara.

-¿Antes de que nos conociéramos?- preguntó confundida.

-No, a antes de que todo saliera mal.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, las palmas de sus manos se deslizaron de sus hombros hacia las manos femeninas, las tomó.

.

.

Ángela vio el reloj, habían pasado quince minutos, o era algo muy bueno, o definitivamente tendría que ir a ver a los jardines, en eso estaba cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Bren!- exclamó. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno, quizás porque tú y el sexy agente del FBI se besaron en la pista de baile y después huiste.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ah, eso. Ya te diré todo más tarde. Quiero pedirte un favor.- le pidió.

-Bien, lo que sea.

-¿Podrías cuidar a Jo por mí esta noche?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó, había visto lo sobreprotectiva que era Brennan con su hija, le halagaba mucho que confiara en ella de esa forma, pero algo en su mente no dejaba de decirle que la razón por la que la dejaba debía ser muy importante.

-¿Puedo preguntar que ha pasado?

-Claro que puedes.- Ángela negó con la cabeza.

-Me refiero, ¿A qué ha pasado?

Brennan sonrió inconscientemente. –Hoy aprendí que el destino existe.

Por un momento Ángela creyó haber oído mal. -¿Cómo?

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo apresurada.

-Pero… no espera, ¡Tienes que contarme!

-Te cuento todo mañana.

-¿Por qué la prisa?

-Han pasado doce años, Ángela. Doce años.- dijo remarcando las últimas palabras mientras se alejaba dejando a una Ángela muy confundida.

_Doce años, ¿Por qué doce? Se fue por diez no por… ¡Oh! _Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro. Hodgins se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Nada.- respondió. -¿Cómo crees que serían doce años sin hacer el amor?

-Una tortura total.- dijo y la tomó por la cintura.

-Me alegra saber que pienses lo mismo.- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

.

.

**Bien, el último capi, y a buen entendedor pocas palabras. **

**Ahora, el epílogo, díganme que les gustaría ver porque tengo una idea preformada pero quisiera saber que detallitos les gustarían. =D **


	14. Epílogo

**Primero que nada, perdón por el super hiper mega ultra retraso, pero si alguien por ahí no me hubiera dado el empujoncito que necesitaba para terminarlo no lo hubiera hecho nunca. ;D **

**Bien, este es el fin, *suspiro*, y aunque tuve varias crisis creativas, casi todas culpa de HH, he terminado o por mi falta de tiempo. Ahora, trate de cumplir todas las peticiones, muchas coincidían con mi idea principal, otras no se me habían ocurrido… ****y aunque no me quedo como esperaba que me quedara, si me pongo a corregir, no lo publicaré nunca. XD **

**Este capi es T tirando a M, lo digo porque yo puse el rating en K+****, y si es algo M, aunque sólo son lapsos. XD **

**Advertencia: Al igual que el inicio, está super largo. Es una coincidencia. Espero que compense la espera.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

"Amar consiste en encontrar en la felicidad de otro la propia felicidad."

.

Brennan abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en una habitación que no su cerebro no reconoció en ese instante, se revolvió entre las sábanas, acostumbrada a despertarse sola, rodó al lado derecho de la cama, y escuchó un ligero gemido de dolor. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

-Lo siento.- musitó. Su cerebro comenzó a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

_._

_-Quiero darnos esa oportunidad.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Y lo besó. Se fundieron en un beso, Booth la estrechó entre sus brazos, ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, la necesidad imperiosa de respirar se separaron, sus alientos se mezclaban al estar tan cerca, él estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando recordó… _

_-No, Temperance, estás con Greg, no puedo… no aún…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada. _

_Brennan sonrió enternecida y le acarició la coronilla del cabello con los dedos. _

_-Booth, está bien, no estoy con Greg. _

_-No digas eso, los vi besándose, y no me importa si estás en una relación libre con él, tienes que decirle cara a cara que ya no. _

_-Booth, yo… _

_-Bones.- le reprendió. Brennan no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? _

_-Siento haberte dado la idea equivocada, pero es que estaba tan molesta…_

_Booth la vio como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca. -¿De qué hablas? _

_-Greg es gay._

_Su mente tardó un poco en captar lo que le decía… -Pero, ustedes… se besaron… _

_-Lo siento, estaba molesta por lo de Annette, le pedí que besara… lo tomé desprevenido.- confesó. _

_- Pero… ¿Por qué me veía mal? _

_-¡Booth! ¡Greg no te veía mal! _

_-Pero se me quedaba viendo, me examinaba con la mirada y… ah.- dijo, cayendo en cuenta de que no lo veía exactamente "mal". Brennan rió un poco al ver la cara de su ex compañero._

_Luego de un rato, __Booth sonrió maliciosamente. _

_-Estabas celosa.- le dijo en un tono juguetón. –Estabas tan celosa que le dijiste a tu mejor amigo, a tu amigo que es gay, que te besara. _

_-No, no estaba celosa.- se defendió. Intentó alejarse pero él la detuvo. _

_-No, no, lo encuentro muy halagador.- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa encantadora y con un brillo travieso en los ojos. _

_-Seeley__, no es gracioso._

_Al oír su nombre salir de esos labios, no pudo contenerse más y la beso apasionadamente, debían de irse ya o terminaría haciéndole el amor en el jardín del hotel. _

_-Quiero romper las leyes de la física.- le susurró al oído. _

_-No puedo creer que aún recuerdes esa conversación._

_Sintió como la mano de su amante bajaba lentamente por su espalda descubierta. –Que bueno que estamos en un hotel ¿no?- susurró contra sus labios. _

_._

-Buenos días.- le dijo, haciendo caso omiso a su disculpa. Se acercó a ella y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

-Muy buenos en verdad.- dijo y suspiró largamente. Hacía años que no se sentía tan relajada.

El ex ranger la tomó por la cintura y se acurrucó a su lado. Aún no podía creer que la noche pasada hubiera sido la noche que soñó por años. La mano de Brennan vagó por su pecho dibujando formas indefinidas en él.

Se acercó a su oído y susurró. –Si sigues así nos vendrán a callar otra vez.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- susurró Brennan ahogando una pequeña risita, al recordar el incidente de la noche anterior.

.

_Las manos de Booth se deslizaban por toda su piel, después de haberle enseñado por segunda vez en la noche lo que era hacer el amor, disfrutaba besándola y mimándola, en eso estaba hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. _

_-¡Dios! ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?- musitó, intentó levantarse para abrir, pero Brennan enredó sus piernas en sus caderas para impedirle la salida. _

_-No, no abras.- se acercó a su rostro y lo besó vehementemente. Él, rendido ante los encantos de la antropóloga, respondió al beso, se acercó más a ella, pero el toqueteó de la puerta persistió. Gruñó enojado. _

_-Quienquiera que sea lo voy a matar.- dijo separándose de Brennan. _

_-Yo te ayudo a esconder el cadáver._

_Se puso sus pant__alones, y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Al abrir se encontró con una mujer vestida con el uniforme del hotel, ella al ver al hombre semidesnudo en el umbral de la puerta, se quedó muda. _

_-¿Y bien?- dijo él sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ya lo había interrumpido, así que si no hablaba era capaz de cerrarle la puerta en ese instante. _

_-Yo… uh, soy… Cameron, como verá, __soy la gerente* en turno del hotel,- dijo y lo vio discretamente de arriba abajo. –hemos recibido algunas quejas por parte de las personas que se hospedan en ese piso, dicen que, uh, han escuchado varios "gritos"- dijo, e hizo unas comillas en el aire. –de una mujer provenientes de esta habitación._

_Booth trataba de no sonrojarse, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa__ engreída saliera de su rostro. –Sí, lo siento… _

_-¿Qué pasa Seeley?- preguntó Brennan mientras se acercaba a la puerta__, al verla vestida con solamente una bata, la muchacha entendió a que se debía tanto escándalo. _

_-Ah, ella es Cameron, la gerente nocturna del hotel, y dice que varias personas se han quejado del "ruido"- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. _

_La antropóloga sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, pero intentó parecer calmada. –Oh, lo siento, intentaremos no hacer tanto, um, ruido.- la mano de Brennan se poso inconscientemente en el brazo del ex ranger, al sentir eso, no pudo controlar ciertos… impulsos. _

_Cameron asintió tratand__o de ver hacía otro lado, en ese momento, Booth quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, intentó zanjar el tema para poder cerrar la puerta de una buena vez. _

_-Sí, prometemos que nos controlaremos. Perdone los inconvenientes._

_-Sí, está bien, lo entiendo perfecta…mente. Tengo que… irme.- tartamudeó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Booth cerró la puerta, y suspiró largamente. Brennan aún confundida, observó al hombre que amaba por un momento. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó. Booth sonrió divertido, ya discutirían el tema mañana. Se acercó a ella, la encerró entre la puerta y él. Fue entonces cuando la antropóloga entendió cual era su apuro. _

_-__Veo que cuando se trata de mí, no eres capaz de controlarte.- dijo con un tono sensual. _

_-Puedes apostarlo.- respondió. –Pero al parecer tú tampoco puedes hacerlo. _

_._

-Sí, eso fue… muy vergonzoso.- dijo. –pero valió la pena.

Brennan negó con la cabeza, divertida, él era incorregible.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que no volvería a verte.- musitó, casi inaudiblemente.

-Me lo imaginé, te casaste.

Booth dudó antes de preguntar. –Sinceramente, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si al venir aquí de nuevo, yo no hubiera estado en proceso de divorcio?

-Yo… no lo sé, me habría sentido muy, sola. Digo, avanzaste, o al menos lo intentaste, en cambio yo, sé que sonará ilógico, pero… esperaba verte de nuevo. Egoístamente, quería que me siguieras amando.

Al estar recostada en su pecho, él no podía ver como una diminuta lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, pero sintió como algo cálido caía sobre su piel. Se acercó y besó la coronilla de su cabello.

-Está bien, ahora estamos juntos. Sin ataduras de ningún tipo.- susurró.

Brennan se acurrucó en su cuello y le besó, su mano bajó lentamente por su abdomen. –Aún tenemos tiempo para una vez más antes de ir por Jo.- le dijo seductoramente.

-¿Una vez más? Eso dijiste ayer, ambos sabemos que no fue sólo "una"- le dijo, sin resistirse mucho a sus besos, ni a sus caricias.

-Una, dos, tres. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Tenemos tiempo.- rodó encima de su cuerpo. Sus labios bajaron por su cuello y lo besó lentamente.

Sonrió para sí. –Aunque bueno, si no quieres, iré a bañarme.- dijo y se levantó de la cama repentinamente para sorpresa de su amante.

-Me parece.- le dijo en un tono muy serio. Ella por un momento, pensó que de verdad no tenía ganas, así que se dirigió al baño, se metió a la ducha y la encendió.

Luego sintió dos brazos masculinos rodearla. –Aunque yo nunca dije que no quisiera.

-Te estabas quejando.

-Era la única manera de hacer que te fueras a la ducha.- dijo y la besó, ella sonrió entre besos.

.

.

-¡Ángela me va a matar!- dijo Brennan mientras estacionaban delante de la casa de su amiga.

-No, ella adora a su sobrina, de seguro hasta quiere pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Sólo lo dices para que no me sienta mal.- repuso.

-No lo hago. Vamos, ¿Qué acaso no me crees?- le dijo con una carita de borrego degollado.

-Sabes que no me puedes convencer con esa cara.

-Valió la pena tratar.- repuso divertido. Entraron a la enorme mansión,

.

.

-¡Bren!- chilló Ángela. -¡Ya vinieron! ¿Cómo les fue? Es más, ¿Se quedaron en el hotel?

-¡Ángela!- fue el turno de Brennan de gritarle.

-¿Qué? Quiero detalles.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Jo. ¿Dónde está?

-Allá arriba, jugando con Jack.

Booth le lanzó una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera; a cualquiera menos a ella.

-¡Tranquilo! Daesse está con ellos también.- Cuando Booth subió las escaleras, Ángela comenzó otra vez su tanda de preguntas.

-¿Cómo estuvo? Apuesto que bien, digo, es el agente especial Seeley Booth. Además, ustedes dos aún tienen una gran química, el sexo debió ser espectacular.

-No, no lo fue.- dijo. –Espectacular es quedarse corto.

Un grito se oyó por toda la sala, y no era de Ángela.

-¡No lo creo!- gritó.

-¡Josephine!- exclamó Brennan. Pero antes de poder replicar, se encontró con su hija abrazada a su cintura,

-¡Al fin! ¡Sí!- gritó la pequeña. Ellas no pudieron hacer más que sonreír.

Ángela se unió al abrazo. -¡Me alegro por ustedes! ¡Al fin son pareja! ¡No pensé que viviría para oír esto!

-Yo tampoco.- murmuró Brennan.

-¿Qué celebran?- preguntó Booth. Josephine se acercó a él para abrazarlo, él, sorprendido pero no lo suficiente, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó como solía hacerlo con Parker.

-Que tú y mami al fin están juntos.- dijo con alegría.

-¿Cómo lo…- vio las caras de Ángela y Brennan mientras sonreían con complicidad. –Bien, pero deja que mamá y yo te lo digamos. ¿Okey?

La niña asintió. Su madre se unió con ellos, no perdió detalle cuando su padre tomó de su mano libre la de su mamá.

-Bien, Jo, tu mamá y yo queremos darte una noticia.

-Que a pesar de que ya la sabes.- agregó Brennan.

-Debe salir de nuestra boca.- añadió Booth. –Jo, somos una pareja, y nos amamos. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

La niña sonrió ante la manía de su padre de hacer las cosas bien, vio a su madre que le hizo una mueca de que le vamos a hacer.

-¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo! ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?- Y los abrazo. En ese momento, todos ahí presentes supieron que de ese momento en adelante, todo iba a estar bien.

.

.

**Nueve Meses Después… **

**.**

Brennan bajaba por las escaleras de su enorme casa en D. C. cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¡Voy!- vio por la mirilla y se sorprendió al ver quién estaba detrás, la abrió emocionada.

-¡Parker!- exclamó Brennan. –Hace tiempo que no te veíamos.

-La universidad no me deja tiempo para venir a verlos; pero no me podía perder la boda de mi papá.- dijo.

-Pero no nos has llamado por teléfono. ¿O sí?- preguntó inocentemente Josephine.

-No… he estado ocupado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. En serio.- musitó mosqueado.

-Aquí estás campeón.- dijo Booth desde el vestíbulo.

-¡Papá!

-¿Cómo te va en la universidad? Dime, ¿Ya tienes novia?

-¡Booth! Parker es un adulto responsable, se concentra mucho en sus estudios ¿Verdad Park?

-Un poco de ambos mundos, y sí, ya tengo novia, aunque no consume todo mi tiempo.- dijo orgulloso.

-Ven, ese es mi chico.- dijo Booth abrazándolo con cariño.

-Claro, un adulto responsable.- musitó Josephine sarcástica.

Brennan le lanzó una mirada de reproche, no entendía porque sus hijos se llevaban tan mal, estaban a punto de casarse el domingo en la noche, no quería llegar al altar… en realidad, nunca se imaginó en un altar, pero ese no era el punto, el hijo de su prometido y su hija en común no se llevaban bien, y no sabía qué hacer para resolverlo.

.

.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Jo?- repuso su madre.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Él es un mentiroso!

-¿Qué ha hecho?- preguntó.

-No soy yo quien debe decirte má, no debería meterme pero es… ¡Es qué me enoja! Me enoja que venga aquí como que si nada hubiera pasado. Primero debería decirte la verdad antes de… antes de poder llamarse tu hijo.

-¿Qué verdad Jo?

-Como dije mamá, no soy yo quien debe decirte.- dijo. Se formó un silencio incómodo, y ninguna de las dos volvió a tocar el tema, a pesar de que quedaban muchas dudas por resolver.

Esa noche, Brennan no durmió, a pesar de tener al hombre que amaba a su lado, y haber hecho el amor con él hasta las doce de la madrugada, no lograba conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué escondía Parker que había hecho molestar tanto a su hija? Con cuidado, se removió de los brazos de Booth evitando despertarlo. Se colocó su bata, y se dirigió al jardín.

.

.

Afuera, había un joven de cabellos rubios que lanzaba piedras al pequeño estanque que había en el jardín, las palabras de su hermana aún rondaban por su cabeza.

_-¡No quiero saber nada de ti! _

_-Jo, no exageres, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No crees que es hora de dejarlo ir? _

_-¡No! ¡Soy una exagerada! Está bien, no me importa, es mi problema, pero si en verdad quieres que empecemos como una familia de verdad, no más mentiras. _

_-Pero… ¿Quieres que le diga dos noches antes de la boda? ¿Bromeas? _

_-¿Qué pasa "Parks" tienes miedo a que por tu culpa mi mamá deje a tu padre? Debiste haber pensando en eso antes de fingir que no la conocías, o mejor dicho, antes de seguir fingiendo que no la recuerdas. _

Lanzó la piedra con rabia, sabía que de alguna forma ella tenía razón, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, sabía que la heriría, no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, pero tampoco estaba seguro de cómo remediarlo, aparentemente, el destino no le daría más tiempo para pensarlo porque sintió una mano femenina tomar su hombro.

-¿Parker? ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

-Lo mismo que tu supongo. No puedo dormir.- Brennan sonrió ante su comentario.

_Es ahora o nunca. _Pensó.

-Ah, _Doctora Bones, _hay algo que tengo que decirle…- musitó, ella no ignoró el hecho de que la había llamado como lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

-Pensé que no recordabas.- comentó confundida.

-Eso es de lo que quería hablarle, yo… yo le mentí.- tampoco perdió el detalle de que había dejado de tutearla. –Hace meses, cuando la vi otra vez, yo… no pude soportar el hecho de que luego de diez años volviera a aparecer en la vida de mi padre nuevamente, pude ver lo destrozado que quedo luego de que usted se fue. La odie por mucho tiempo, la culpe por la ida de Hannah, la culpe por haber dejado a mi padre y a mí. Recuerdo que le pregunté a papá: ¿Dónde está la doctora Bones? Y él me dijo: Parker, hijo, ella ya no va a regresar. Mi primer pensamiento fue que había muerto porque creía que sólo así sería capaz de dejarnos,- una lagrimita calló por su mejilla, se la limpió rápidamente, eso lo había sacado de su padre.

-pero estaba muy equivocado.- musitó molesto.

-Parker…- susurró Brennan, -No tenía idea…

-Claro que no, sólo le importó usted y nadie más.

-No, eso no es cierto.- dijo desesperada.

-Entonces sáqueme de mi error, ¿Por quién se fue?

-, ¡Si me alejé fue por el bien de mi hija y por el de tu padre! Me fui para que él pudiera ser feliz, si seguía con él simplemente le recordaría lo que quiso y nunca pudo tener, y yo… yo tendría que criar a una hija sabiendo que su padre estaba criando a la suya propia con otra mujer, tendría que decirle que no conocía a su padre cuando él estaba justamente frente a mí. No necesitaba eso, además, me sentía sola, veía como todos seguían adelante, hacían su propia vida, la vida que esperaba hubiera sido como la esperaba de no haber sido por tu padre.

-Pero… si tanto lo quería ¿Por qué no le pidió una oportunidad?

-¡Porque no tenía el derecho!- confesó. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía que regresar a esa época de su vida donde todo se había puesto patas arriba, cuando todo se le salió de las manos.

-Él me había pedido una oportunidad para que lo nuestro funcionara, ¿Qué crees que le dije? Le dije que no por insegura, por cobarde, no tenía el derecho de quitarle esa felicidad que tanto necesitaba, así que… lo más lógico era alejarme.

Fue entonces cuando vino el silencio incómodo. Brennan no pudo más y rompió en llanto, no podía recordar esa etapa de su vida sin sentirse vacía por dentro, Parker, por su parte, al fin había tenido la explicación que tanto había deseado, y todo le parecía más claro. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Nunca quise lastimarlos, sólo quería que fueran felices. Y créelo o no Parker, pero sí pensé en ti.- dijo entre sollozos. –Imaginé que estarían mejor con Hannah, ella era una mujer inteligente, en pocos años, yo sólo sería un recuerdo borroso y ella sería como una madre para ti. No me ibas a extrañar.

-Claro que te iba a extrañar, fuiste como mi segunda mamá, pero mejor, porque eras la Doctora Bones, no te olvidaría por nada de mundo.

-Entonces, ¿Todo aclarado?- preguntó Brennan con inseguridad.

-Todo aclarado.

Un hombre que veía desde la ventana asintió lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, Seeley Booth no era tonto, supo desde el primer día que su hijo recordaba a Brennan, pero sabía que su orgullo no le dejaría admitirlo, se sintió orgulloso de él cuando lo vio hacer las paces con su futura esposa. Se alejó de la ventana, mañana sería un día muy ajetreado. (Recuerden que es de madrugada, así que ese día era sábado y mañana es domingo)**

.

**Domingo, el Día de la Boda. **

Todos se levantaron ese día con ánimo, la boda más esperada del siglo estaba a punto de celebrarse, no se oía ni un ruido en la casa, bueno quzás…

-¡Bren! ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Temperance, abre la puerta.- gritó Greg. –Te juro que si no abres la puerta en este instante, la voy a derribar, y sabes que lo haré.

No hubo respuesta alguna, así que él tuvo que hacer algo que no había hecho desde hacía varios años. –Quítate de la puerta.

Desde el interior se oyó como destrababan el cerrojo. Cuando entraron, no podían creer lo que veían, Brennan estaba en el suelo del baño, pegada al inodoro.

-Dios, ¿Qué te paso?- exclamó Ángela.

-No me siento muy bien Angela, he tenido estás malditas náuseas toda la mañana, es peor de cuando estuve embarazada de Jo.- dijo.

-Dímelo a mí. ¿Qué comiste ayer?

-Fue la cena de ensayo, filete y ensalada, nada más.

En ese momento, Greg carraspeó. –Sé que no es mi incumbencia, pero ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vino la regla?

Casi como si el suelo hubiera estado ardiendo, así se levantó Brennan.

Vio el calendario que estaba colgado en el baño, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la fecha que era...

-Tengo tres semanas de atraso.- musitó. Y luego se desmayó.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz lastimaba su retina.

-Mira, está despertando.- susurró una voz a su alrededor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bren, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ángela, ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó confundida.

-Pues… resulta que, uh, Greg quiere decirte algo. ¿Verdad Greg?

Él la fulminó con la mirada. –Tempy, ¿Recuerdas cuando Jo te pregunto de donde venían los niños?

La aludida asintió.

-Bien, resulta que su mami y su papi se quieren mucho, entonces su papi le dio a su mami una semillita especial para que ella pudiera tener una hermana o hermano.

-¿De qué hablas? Los niños no vienen de las semillas, es el resultado de una relación sexual sin un método de protección…- entonces los últimos sucesos antes de desmayarse aparecieron en su cabeza.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Voy a ser mamá!- exclamó.

-Cariño, ya eres mamá, ¿Segura de qué te encuentras bien?

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy! Booth y yo habíamos acordado no tener más hijos… tengo cuarenta y tres años… es muy arriesgado… además, ¿Y si él no quiere?

-Bren,- dijo tratando de que dejará de balbucear cosas sin sentido, pero parecía no escucharla. –Bren, Brennan, mírame.- Tomó su cara entre sus manos. –Es Booth del que estamos hablando, el hombre que te ama, que te adora, quien moriría y mataría por ti, ahora, ¿Crees que nuevo integrante a la familia no lo haría muy feliz?

-Sí… supongo que… tienes razón, pero… ¿Y qué hay de Jo?

-Jo es una niña madura, le hará mucha ilusión saber que tendrá una hermanita o hermanito.- agregó Greg.

-Ves, no hay de qué preocuparse, todo va a estar muy bien.- le reconfortó.

-Ahora, a levantarse, si ya te sientes bien claro, hay una boda que debe llevarse a cabo.

Brennan se levantó con una sonrisa en rostro, y se dirigió al baño, tenía que arreglarse, se casaba esa misma noche.

-¿Crees que todo estará bien?- le preguntó Greg a la que ahora ya podía llamar amiga.

-Más le vale a Booth que sí.

-Estoy contigo en eso. Si no, será mejor que se cuide las espaldas.

Ángela sonrió, si Brennan supiera lo que serían capaces de hacer por ella, se sorprendería. –Puedes apostarlo, pero algo me dice que todo estará bien, Booth la ama.

.

.

**En la boda…**

Dicen que lo más hermoso de las bodas es la novia cuando hace su marcha nupcial, pero por alguna razón, Greg siempre volteaba a ver al novio, su cara lo decía todo, lo se veía en ese momento en su rostro, era amor puro, y de todas las bodas a las que había asistido, jamás había visto tanto amor en ningún otro, como el que veía en el rostro de Seeley Booth. Sonrió para sí mismo, y vio a su pareja, lo había conocido en el baile, la misma noche que su amiga había conocido el amor verdadero.

_Él estaba sentado en la silla, viendo como todas las parejas bailaban, Temperance tenía media hora desaparecida, al igual que su ex compañero, Greg no era tonto, se imaginaba en donde andaban metidos ese par, así que sólo le quedaba esperar que Ángela y su esposo se fueran para que él pudiera pedirles que lo llevaran. Además, no quería dejar a Josephine, aunque se mirará muy animada bailando con su "no-cita" podría ser la última vez que la viera en un tiempo, ya que su semana en D. C. había acabado. _

_En esa media hora, muchas mujeres se le habían insinuado, las había rechazado a todas. Estaba empezando a aburrirse. _

_-¿Disculpa?- dijo una voz en medio de la música. _

_-No.- dijo cortante sin voltear a ver. _

_-Lo siento, pensé que… no importa.- Fue entonces cuando reconoció la voz masculina. _

_Se volteó. –No quise… lo siento, pensé que… _

_-No está bien, yo… _

_Ambos rieron, ninguno de los dos podía forma una simple oración coherente. _

_-Soy Jake.- dijo y tendió la mano. –Mucho gusto, Jake. Soy Greg.- y le guiñó un ojo. Espero a ver su reacción, la cual apareció en forma de sonrisa. _

_._

Cuando volvió a la realidad, Temperance lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le devolvió, y se situó junto a él y Ángela.

.

.

-Seeley Booth, ¿Acepta a Temperance Brennan como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto. – En ese momento, Booth se alegró de que su boda con Annette no hubiera sido religiosa, simplemente fueron a la Vegas para una boda rápida. Hasta el sol de hoy, no entendía porque había aceptado, supuso que de alguna forma, el destino no lo quiso así. Él sabía que algún día el amor de su vida volvería.

-… hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.- respondió Brennan. Sonrió para sí, por un momento pensó que Brennan dudaría.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la multitud.

-¡Qué nadie se levante! ¡O yo lo hago callar para siempre!- exclamó Max.

-¡Papá!- replicó Brennan.

-Lo siento linda, pero un padre debe de hacer lo que un padre debe de hacer.

-Bien, si no hay nadie que se oponga. Por el poder que Dios me ha concedido, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Booth se acercó a su esposa, a milímetros de sus labios, ella susurró algo.

-Espera… hay algo que tengo que decirte… estoy embarazada.- Él se detuvo, y la vio a los ojos con intensidad.

-Repítelo. Por favor.

Todos se quedaron estáticos. Esperaban un beso, pero por alguna razón, sólo oían como los novios susurraban algo que nadie entendía.

-Estoy embarazada. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?- preguntó con miedo. No quería perderlo, y lo último que necesitaba era que la dejará en pleno altar frente a todos, y con un hijo en camino.

-¿Que si estoy de acuerdo? Bones, te diré lo que pienso yo…- la tomó por la cintura y la besó tiernamente. Todos se vieron confundidos y desconcertados, luego sonrieron y estallaron en júbilo.

-Esto es lo que pienso. ¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!- La alzó del suelo envuelta en un abrazo, varias lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-No sé cómo pude dudar de ti.- musitó cerca de su oído.

-¡Embarazada!- exclamó Booth. Entre tantos aplausos no se escuchaba todo lo que decían, pero dos personas sí que lo oyeron, y sus nombres eran Parker Booth, y Josephine Brennan.

-¿Dijo embarazada?

-Sí, eso dijo.

-Vamos a tener un hermanito o hermanita.- dijo Josephine entusiasmada.

-Jo, ya no quiero que estés enojada conmigo. Si vamos a ser familia, tenemos que arreglar las cosas.- le pidió Parker.

-¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con mamá?

Él asintió.

-Entonces… creo que podemos intentarlo. Y estoy segura de que lo lograremos.

Ambos sonrieron al ver como sus padres corrían a la salida de la iglesia. Parker tomó de la mano a su hermanita, las cosas iban cayendo en su lugar poco a poco.

.

.

**Diez Años Después… **

**.**

-Seel, ten cuidado, no juegues demasiado lejos.- exclamó Brennan.

-Bien mamá.

-Hola hermosa.- susurró Booth detrás de ella y le abrazó por detrás.

-Hola Booth.- dijo y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Jo dice que viene hoy, tiene una gran noticia para darnos.

-¿Qué será? ¿Crees que la eligieron para otro trabajo de campo?- preguntó preocupada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que tu hija se vuelva la mejor antropóloga del país?

-En realidad, sí.- confesó.

-Bones, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo indignado.

-No por lo que tú crees, no tengo miedo de que me quite el puesto, me alegraría mucho que así fuera, pero sé lo que esa vida conlleva, no quiero que ella sufra lo que yo sufrí.

Booth sonrió enternecido, después de tantos años, su esposa lo seguía sorprendiendo.

-Pero mira como terminamos nosotros. No me parece tan malo. En realidad, me parece excelente.

-Claro que es así, sólo quisiera ahorrarle la parte del dolor emocional y que fuera directo al final feliz.

-Sabes que eso es imposible. Sufrimos mucho, es cierto, fue nuestra culpa, es cierto, fuimos unos tontos, todo eso es cierto, pero al final, todo valió la pena. Es un hecho irrefutable.

Brennan sonrió, ella había influido mucho en Booth. –Por amor vale la pena sufrir.- al igual que él en ella.

.

.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó Booth al ver a su extensa familia aglomerada en la puerta.

-Pensé que Josephine les avisaría. Nos invito, dijo que tenía un anuncio importante.- dijo Cam.

-Oh, bien, pasen.- dijo. Cam, y su esposo entraron con Kathleen, Michelle y su esposo con su pequeño hijo de ocho meses, luego de ellos la familia Hodgins, menos Jack, siguieron Sweets, Daisy y Rosie, su hija catorce años. Max, Russ, Amy y sus niñas, Greg y Jake, con su hija, Rachel, la adoptaron cuando Seel había cumplido dos años. Detrás de ellos venía Parker, con su prometida, Colleen.

Brennan solamente veía como todos entraban a su sala, se acercó a su esposo.

-Jo no bromeaba cuando dijo que había invitado a todos.

-¿Sabías de esto?

-No pensé que fueran a ser todos.

.

.

Media hora después, oyeron la puerta abrirse, todos voltearon en dirección a la puerta, y vieron como una Josephine de veinte años entraba junto con un Jack de la misma edad.

-¡Jo!- exclamó Brennan. Se acercó a quitarle su gabardina, y la abrazó fuertemente. –Te he extrañado hija.

-Espera, deja un poco para mí, yo también la he extrañado.- dijo Booth.

-¿Y a mí, no me han extrañado?- se quejó Jack.

-Claro que sí, pero creo que tu madre merece el primer abrazo.

Jack no tuvo tiempo de voltearse porque dos brazos lo apresaron y lo dejaron sin aire.

-Hijo, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos.- dijo Ángela quien no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Ma… má… aire… respirar.- dijo con dificultad.

-Ah, sí, lo siento, pero tu padre y yo te extrañamos.

-¿Dónde está mi campeón?- exclamó entusiasmado Hodgins.

-Hola papá.

Luego de varios saludos y bienvenidas. Todos pasaron al comedor para disfrutar de su cena.

.

.

Mientras Rosie y Seel discutían como siempre, su padre y su madre también, Greg discutía con Ángela y Hodgins sobre cosas sin sentido. Aprovechó para salir al jardín, tenía que encontrar el valor pero no sabía cómo.

Al caminar en él, se dio cuenta de que no podía porque la persona con quien se supone debería decirlo estaba en el lugar al que ella había salido.

-Siento haberte dejado sola haya adentro, necesitaba pensar.

-¿Pensar qué? ¿En lo nuestro?

-¡No! Es decir, sí. Pero no en la forma que crees. Jan, quiero hacer esto bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que si vamos a hacer esto, quiero casarme contigo.- le pidió.

Ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, no sabía si estaba lista para comprometerse, y menos de esa manera, ¡Por Dios! Sólo tenía veinte años, no estaba lista para hacerlo.

-¿Casarnos? No, no, somos muy jóvenes… no estamos listos.

-¿Me amas?- le preguntó, y tomó su mano delicadamente.

-Sí.- respondió sin dudarlo.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó.

-No sé, si estoy lista para… para ser mamá.

Él suspiro, -Yo tampoco lo estoy, pero piensa en que él o ella está formado con amor, nuestro amor, sí, puede que seamos demasiado jóvenes, que apenas estemos empezando, pero no veas esto como una consecuencia, sino como una prueba de que nos amamos como nuestros padres de aman, así como ellos cometieron varios errores, nosotros hemos cometido los nuestros, pero al final todo salió bien. ¿Por qué sería diferente con nosotros?

Josephine sonrió. –No lo sé, quizás porque tengo miedo.

-¿Recuerdas la historia de tus padres?

Ella asintió, -Mi madre también tuvo miedo. ¡Vaya sino! Pero… ella estaba destinada a estar con mi padre.

-No creo en el destino, pero sí creo que hay algo que los unió, y quizás con algo de suerte dentro de diez años estaremos juntos, felices porque nos amamos. Eso es lo que nos une, lo que unió a nuestros padres, lo que nos trajo aquí. Lo que nos mantiene vivos. El amor.

-Amor. Tienes razón.- su mano bajo de manera protectora a su vientre. –Jack Hodgins-Montenegro, acepto casarme contigo.

Él sonrió, y se acercó a su ahora prometida para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Todos aplaudieron en ese momento.

-Así que… ¿El gran anuncio?

Josephine se separó al oír a su madre. –Má.

-¿Y bien?

-Mmm… Yo…- tartamudeó al ver a todos los invitados verlos anonadados.

-Nos vamos a casar.- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Y estoy embarazada.- agregó Jo.

-¿Están seguros de esto?- preguntó Brennan.

-Sí, lo estamos.- respondió Jack.

-¿Se aman?- preguntó Ángela.

Ambos se vieron con intensidad, y se tomaron de las manos. –Más que a nada.

-¿Sabes qué Jack? En este momento no sé si abrazarte o golpearte.- añadió Booth.

-Espero que escoja la primera opción.

Él se acercó a su futuro yerno con una expresión indescifrable. –Bien, Jack, quiero saber algo… ¿Amas a mi hija?

-Claro señor.- dijo sin dejarse intimidar por su futuro suegro.

-¿Le harás daño?

-No, primero muerto.- dijo, seguro de sí mismo.

-¿No la abandonarás?

-Nunca. La amo demasiado.

-Buena respuesta. Supongo que no me queda más que decir que… bienvenido a la familia Booth-Brennan.- dijo, y sin más, le abrazó.

Todos sonrieron, no podía impedírselo, ni podían enojarse, si ellos decían que estarían bien, no podía hacer más que creerlo y ayudarlos, se acercaron a la nueva pareja para felicitarlos.

Ellos eran una familia, en las buenas y las malas, sin importa lo que pase, el amor existían en ellos en todas las formas posibles, siempre se protegerían los unos a los otros porque si no eran ellos, ¿Quiénes más?

.

**Fin**

**Hoy sí, esto es el fin.**

*** No tengo ni idea si existen los gerentes en turno, ni si los gerentes son los que reciben las quejas y van a ver que pasa, pero sino no tenía como explicar esa escena, jeje. **

**** No me gusta hacer ese tipo de comentarios en medio de los fics, pero explicarlo hasta aquí abajo no me pareció muy sensato. **

**Bien, sé que siempre les agradezco a uno por uno, así que esta vez, para colgarlo más rápido para que no esperen ni un día más, lo diré en general, **

**Les agradezco a todos por todo su apoyo durante todo el fic, en serio, sin ustedes esto no hubiera llegado hasta aquí, ni hubiera pasado del primer capítulo, ya que ustedes lo pidieron, hice la continuación, y vean donde termino. Gracias por todo. **


End file.
